


Changing Perspectives

by CandyCoatedGabrielGirl (Sabriel_4Ever)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (The demon possession isn't Bill and Dipper), Alpha Dipper Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Bill Cipher, Concerned Mabel Pines, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon Possession (temporary), Good Bill Cipher, M/M, Omega Bill Cipher, Post-Weirdmageddon, Protective Dipper Pines, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Dipper Pines, mentions of rape/non-con, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_4Ever/pseuds/CandyCoatedGabrielGirl
Summary: What happens when Dipper learns that Bill's reason for Weirdmageddon was more complicated than he'd thought?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 26
Kudos: 223





	1. Lesser's and Greater's

After everything with Weirdmageddon, Dipper had grown up to be quite the occult enthusiast, and while he didn’t find very many places with such a high concentration of magic as Gravity Falls, there were still a lot of very interesting things near his home. He was also top of his class in almost all of his classes, and while he was still short for his age, he thought that maybe he’d bulk up.

He’d been given a lot of crap over the years by people who thought that he’d present as an omega, but they all shut their mouths when he presented alpha instead. No one could understand it, except Mabel who said that maybe it was the magic thing, meaning the fact that while he wasn’t very strong physically or tall or anything, he was highly adept at magic, and as a result he didn’t _need_ much bulk.

After he’d graduated high school he’d moved back up to Gravity Falls to go to college nearby, Mabel had also gone with him, planning to get her degree in fashion design from a nearby school, while still visiting with her girlfriend. It was during one of those visits that Dipper was sitting on the roof of the Mystery Shack, writing in one of his very own journals and thinking about one of the new creature’s he’d met today, when, something peculiar happened.

A little triangle just kind of, faded into view in front of him, looking over his work and not even seeming to notice that he was visible. In less than a second, Dipper had the demon wards pulled up around the house and Bill was trapped.

“What the _fuck_ Cipher? When did you-. No, Why are you here?” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and glares at the little triangle.

Bill’s eye widened as he looked at his now visible hands, “uh… heh.” He reaches up and rubs the back of his upper angle, feeling as his form turns slightly pink. “I hadn’t planned on you seeing me, I’m just gonna-” He starts to fly away, but Dipper rolls his eyes and makes a grabbing motion with his hand towards the demon, compacting the energy in the air around the little demon to hold him still as he pulls him towards himself with said magic.

“You’re trapped in a bubble of demon warding Cipher, you aren’t going to escape that easily, now, tell me what you want. I don’t buy for even a second that you’d ‘accidentally’-” he includes the air quotes with his fingers and a roll of his eyes, before crossing his arms again “-show yourself to me.”

Bill crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the kid as he looks around at the ward, “I doubt that it’s _that_ -” he tries to snap them into the mindscape, but finds himself cut off from it, surprise shows clearly in his eye as he turns to look at Dipper, “Huh, that’s pretty impressive kid, still…” He looks around, “I’m sure that I can figure out how to break this little bubble of yours.”

He starts floating around, looking at the edges of the bubble, and Dipper rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat on the roof.

“If you couldn’t figure out how to break the ‘bubble’ around the town then you definitely can’t break this one.”

He’d said that while Bill was in the middle of reading and translating all of the symbols on the bubble, which created just enough distraction for a truth to come out that Bill had not planned on letting anyone know. Ever.

“I knew how to break the bubble around the town.”

He froze a second after he said that, realizing his mistake as he heard the kid behind him stop breathing for a full beat before a very low and confused, “What?” Came from behind him.

Internally the triangular demon was beating his little angle against a brick wall for being so fucking _stupid_ , how is it, that for several _millenia_ earth time, he’d kept his secrets, but one question from this kid that causes weird feelings and all of the bricks come tumbling down because he just couldn’t keep himself _quiet_. “What?” He laughs and looks around the dome like he’s still trying to figure out how to get out of here, even though that is now the farthest thing from his mind.

The kid stands up, giving Bill’s back an unimpressed deadpan look. “You said you knew how to break the bubble around the town, _knew_ , as in, you didn’t find out since Weirdmageddon ended, you knew when Weirdmageddon started, and probably even before then, but then, why would you act like you didn’t?”

The demon looks around himself, acting so nervous that it’s almost a dizzying difference between this version of Bill and the one from those years ago. “I said nothing of the sort. Like you said! Why would I act like I didn’t know if I did, I mean, I’m an- I’m a _**demon**_ , Weirdmageddon was in my nature! What else would I be doing except trying to take over your world?”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, feeding more magic into the demon wards so that the walls are now several inches thick. “There, now, you aren’t leaving until you tell me what the Hell is going on. You were definitely going to say something other than demon there, and I’m not comfortable letting you out of this bubble until I know you aren’t going to try anything like Weirdmageddon again.”

The little triangle demon narrows his eye and turns to face the insufferable human, “Do you know how powerful I am, kid? I’m up there in the top ten most powerful demons, and let me tell you, that’s no laughing matter, demons that high up couldn’t ever be _**lesser’s**_. I can break your little trap with ease.”

Dipper’s eyes narrow as he looks at the little triangle, surprise appearing shortly after the triangle finishes his thought. He leans back in his chair, relaxing a bit as a look of pure calculation crosses his face, Bill doesn’t like the look, but still, he turns around and begins working on breaking the bubble again.

“So, what classifies a lesser demon?” Dipper asks it so casually, almost like-. Nope, that just wasn’t possible.

Bill tried to sneer while he worked, shame filling the small triangle as he repeated something it seemed he’d heard millions of times. “Lesser demons are born _less_ than the rest, they have less power and are generally more emotional and _**caring**_ about others. The fertile are used as breeding mares and the infertile as cannon fodder. They’re the _**lesser omega**_ , to the _**greater alpha**_.” His skin flared red at the last words against his will, internalized rage coursing through his voice. He calms back to an even yellow, he turned back to his work, not realizing he’d turned to look at the man who was listening to his little speech quietly studying him.

Dipper nodded his head, “Yeah, it must really suck for you. Though, if they act like that with the others, how is it that you were allowed to pull off Weirdmageddon?”

Bill turned around, feeling like a deer in headlights suddenly, he was paling significantly before he burst out laughing, his whole little form shaking with hysteria before he turns a blood red color and grows massively in size, _**“What did you say?”**_

Dipper rolls his eyes, not remotely scared, Bill had already proven that the trap works. “I _said_ , that your an omega.” He lifts an eyebrow as he looks over the demons form, “So, tell me, why would an omega that supposedly ‘cares more’” he uses air quotes again, “try to take over the world.”

Bill groans and slams a fist into the barrier, shattering it completely and consuming the magic used to hold it up before snapping and bringing them to the mindscape immediately, he relaxes. “For one thing kid, if I find out that you fucking told _**anyone**_ this, or talked about it _at all_ without that barrier up, I will drive everyone that you care about completely insane, possibly even to kill themselves, before doing the same with you, and I like you kid, so please, for both of our sakes, _**don’t fucking do it**_.” He turns a threatening red again, getting in the face of a very shocked Dipper, before he shrinks back to his normal yellow form and brushes off his top hat. “Am I clear?”

Dipper gets a sour look on his face before he nods, and Bill gives him a responding nod, “Good.” He looks at himself and thinks for a moment, before he shrugs and transforms. He takes on a much more human shape, the only real difference is the shark-like teeth in his grin, and the blue fire coming from behind his single triangular eyepatch. His only visible eye was his left eye, which was golden. He was visibly taller than Dipper, and he was, wearing a suit with a yellow brick patterned tailcoat with black sleeves, a black bowtie, a black top hat and black gloves. His eye patch was yellow and his pants were black along with his shoes.

He nods, “That’s better.” He stretches his long limbs and grins at Dipper, who seems to be taking in the sight of the demon, with a rather interested look. “Like what you see, Pine Tree?”

Dipper shakes his head and just scowls at the demon, who pouts a bit before shrugging and conjuring up a little table and tea set, “Alright then, now that the terms have been made. What else do you wanna know?”

Dipper leans forward, “I want an honest answer on how it is that you managed to pull of Weirdmageddon if they treat you like such crap.”

Bill sneers and rolls his eyes, “Why? It wasn’t anything personal kid, it was just a _**job**_.”

Dipper glares at him, “Nothing personal? You threaten to kill me, my sister, my grunkles, and everyone in this town and you call it _**nothing personal?**_ It seems pretty fucking personal to me Cipher. So, answer my question.”

Bill massages his forehead and looks skyward, “Fine, _fine_. You want a trip down memory lane? Well, then that’s _**exactly**_ what you’re gonna get. I’ll even make you a deal, it’s simple, not even your stupid meatsack brain could fuck it up. I show you the real memories leading up to all of those events, and _you_ , actually pay enough attention to grasp them so I don’t have to do this shit again, sound fair?” He reaches out a blue flaming hand.

Dipper narrows his eyes, “Only on the caveat that there are _absolutely no tricks_ in this.”

Bill shrugs and nods, “Yeah, no tricks. What do you want, a personally engraved invitation?”

Dipper rolls his eyes and takes the demons hand, the blue flame touching his arm and reaching the runes he had tattooed on his wrists to prevent a demon from breaking their end of the bargain if he ever _did_ need to make a deal. Bill hissed as the flames turned green before dissipating.

He looks at the runes and nods, some of the anger leaving him, “Respectable work kid, alright, here we go.”

He snapped and the world around them changed.


	2. Memory Lane

Bill started with a short one, the memory of one of his earliest years.

“Where are we?” Dipper asked, and Bill rolled his eyes.

“Demon training, alpha style, for the special kids with too much power to be an omega. Close to the time when our teacher was sure we’d start presenting, as alpha’s obviously.” He sneered and leaned against a wall as he watched this memory.

_“Ruts are going to feel very strange, you’ll feel like you need to breed with something, and it’s okay to feel like that! That’s why the lesser’s are there, there isn’t any more reason for them to exist than to be bred with. They’re weaker than you, they won’t have a chance to resist, even if they tried.”_

Dipper shivered at the speech they were given, it continued in more gruesome detail about their ruts, but that information wasn’t really pertinent, so Dipper tuned it out. Instead he watched the little triangle towards the back who seemed to understand and believe it, eyes lit up with excitement to learn, just like Dipper’s own had been in school. The triangle didn’t seem to much care what they were learning about as long as it was real. When the class began talking about contracts, the memory shifted, this time before Dipper could ask about it, Bill spoke up.

“First heat.” Was all that he said, but the words were more than enough for him.

He watched the surprised demon panicked about the weird things his body was doing, only to see the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Dipper watched as the kid climbed into one of the… cells, in the _funhouse_ as the alphas had called it, it seemed more like a hellhole to Dipper, but then, he’d only heard the description from those keeping the omega’s there. When he saw a familiar demon from Weirdmageddon in here, he was surprised. He turned to look at Bill, who looked oddly fond as he looked at her.

Dipper nudged him and motioned towards her, “What’s her name?”

Bill hummed and smiled when he looked at her again, “Pyronica. Shh, this conversation’s pretty important.”

Dipper watched and listened as the whole scene played out.

The demon looked surprised to see him, and she began asking questions almost immediately. _“What are you doing in here kid? And why do you smell like you took a bath in omega pheremones?”_

When the triangle gave her a panicked look, realization dawned on her, _“Oh, you, **wow** , kid that’s a rotten bit of luck, or, well, maybe it’s good. Yeah it could be really good, depending… Anyways, why are you here?”_

_“How do I hide it? How do I make it stop? I don’t wanna wind up stuck here like all of you, do you know what they’d do to an Omega with my kind of power? I’d be auctioned off to the highest bidder! I’d be a fucking goner! I **can’t** , Pyronica, please help me.”_

She gave him a considering look, _“And what would you do for me, kid?”_

He thought for a moment, floating in front of her, a little desperate, _“When I have to fake having ruts, I’ll get you out of here and give you a break, for however long I can! It’s a win-win, see?”_

She nods, _“Alright, but I know that they’ll expect big things from you pipsqueak. When you inevitably get your hands on something good, interdimensional or whatever it might be, make sure that you need to bring along an omega for some reason, find an excuse, and you take me with you, got it pipsqueak?”_

He nodded his little angle and she grinned at him, _“Alright then, the first thing you have to do is **calm down** , the omega smell could easily be mistaken for you having come here for some fun with the power you’ve got rolling off of you, but only if you **stay calm** , most alpha’s can’t tell the difference that acutely anyways, but it’s a good precaution for those that can. Secondly, I’d really recommend making yourself something to get the edge off yourself, that’ll help you through these times, you can play it off as being for your escapades or whatever and just be very sure to clear it of your ‘essence’ thoroughly after you use it. Also, for whenever you fake your rut, make sure to get some Magnava Fruit. It’s very relaxing.”_

Dipper raised an eyebrow, beginning to understand just how personal this was going to get, but he needed answers about Weirdmageddon, that’s all he asked about, so this had to be relevant somehow… Still, he found himself empathizing with this kid on some level.

Before he can ponder that too much, the memory shifts, not too long in time, the demon doesn’t seem much older from what he can tell, and Bill speaks before he can ask. “First ‘rut’.” He uses air quotes, leaning against the wall as he watches things unfold.

They’re in a little house in the middle of nowhere, the two demons are sharing a weird glowing violet fruit and giggling about nothing. It seemed like they were, well, high was the only word that he could think of to describe it.

Pyronica was the first one to say anything serious after they’d been eating the fruit for a bit she asked one hell of a question, _“So, little man, how’s freedom been treating you?”_

_“Is this freedom? I’ve got the ability to walk around and thank god I’m not being used as a sex object, but well, they could catch on at any point, I’ve got to act like they want me to either way, because if I don’t… I’ll just be joining you in the hole.”_

In response she kicked his side, _“No talking like that, you’re ruining my buzz. Besides, I’m sure that someday you’ll find an alpha that you don’t mind knowing your little secret, and once you’re mated they’ll be stronger than you, and you’ll be able to just be you, because they’ll keep you safe, and maybe they’ll even make things better for us. Anyone strong enough to have a power that dominates yours **has** to be able to beat the snot out of Caligo, and hopefully any other fucker that gets in their way, but you gotta pick a good one Cipher, because this opportunity doesn’t happen often **at all**.”_

Bill snorted derisively, taking a bite out of the fruit before putting it on a table that materializes between them at his will, _“Who could I pick Py? I mean, I’m not telling any of **these** motherfuckers, and I have yet to see any of those humans that the rest of the omega’s look at so highly. They all seem so dirty and **rude** to me. They’re just as barbaric as we are from what I’ve seen.”_

She rolled her eyes, _“You just haven’t been in a civilization during the good times, there have to be good ones, otherwise the few that manage to escape there wouldn’t be mated to them, even our weakest are more than strong enough to prevent a forced mating from some aggressive fleshbag asshole.”_

He nodded his little angle, _“Maybe, but, I really doubt I could find a human that liked me that much Py, not with the way humanity is, and the types of humans that like to summon me.”_

She shrugged, _“You never know, things could change, maybe one day you’ll be summoned by an alpha that just wants to help out his omega sibling or something similar, weirder things have happened.”_

He sighed, obviously not really believing it, but seeming like he wanted to give her hope. _‘But who would be that good to a demon like me?’_ He thought, the thought was audible in the memory, while he told Pyronica, _“Yeah. Maybe, hopefully.”_

Bill wouldn’t look at Dipper as the memory shifted, his cheeks were flushed, but he didn’t want to acknowledge his thoughts verbally.

Dipper was sure that that was why he saw that memory though, especially when the next set of memories started. It wasn’t a very long memory, none of the next several were, they were just, snippets, Bill getting called to an ancient civilization that had rights for omega’s, a growing obsession with humanity, a fondness that showed in the horror in his little eye every time the kind civilizations were torn down and built up with the laws that caused omegas so much harm, again and again, gaining more and more hope the more frequently the omegas gained power that he saw. Dipper noticed that one particular demon was watching Bill watch them though.

Soon enough, he learned why, because he saw Bill get accused, in front of hundreds of demons of being an omega. Then Dipper got to see what happens when an alpha is accused of actually being an omega.

Bill walks over to Dipper and touches his temples, “Hold still, you won’t get a good grasp of this unless you can see my magic in this scene.”

Dipper frowned but didn’t move, the memory had paused, only playing again when Bill finished what he was doing.

First, he watched as Bill was put through the grinder on magical technique, made to change their universe time and time and time again, having no problem as he absorbed energy from the world itself to do it. Dipper was one of very few who noticed, the others seemed to feel that having the power to pull from the universe to change it showed your magical gifts, but Dipper recognized those spells.

“That’s human magic!”

Bill smirked, looking at Dipper, “Who do you think they learned it from Pine Tree? I mean, what magical being do you think taught them how to take the energy of their universe and use it to their advantage? They did perfect it, but as the original, I felt it was close enough to my magic to use it, anyways, it’s a game of survival. Should I have not used every advantage I had at my disposal?”

Dipper looked at the demon in awe as he realized what this meant, causing the demon to give him a genuine smile before gesturing when the trial changed. Dipper’s attention turned and he watched in abject horror as Bill was literally torn down to his atoms more times than he could count, just to use his own magic to pull himself together.

The next one was even worse, it was obviously the most grueling to the triangle, but none of the demons could see that, they saw the passive face as his way of saying he didn’t care, but Dipper knew that face. It was the same face Mabel made when she had to do something that would hurt someone else so that she could help them, or his face when he had to do something he didn’t want to in order to survive.

Dipper watched him hold that face the entire time the demon was forced to send troops from all around the globe to their deaths, for his own survival. They were told what to do by several illusions, and it led to the worst losses in human history, repeatedly, until finally, they declared him a greater.

Relief seemed to come off of him in waves, but he tensed when they asked a question, he clearly hadn’t been expecting it, and to them he just seemed tense from undergoing pressure, Dipper could see that that wasn’t it, this was true, absolute, fear, in the demon’s posture.

_“Why were you watching humanity so often if you did not care for them?”_

His response surprised everyone in the room, except Dipper, who could see where this was going, _“I was watching for weaknesses, to see if I could take it over.”_

Dipper watched, disturbed as the respect in the room grew exponentially at that.

He turned to Bill who explained it before he could ask. “Many demons tried to take over your world, but no one had even managed to even rip a pinhole at all, let alone one big enough to lead in armies through it to take it over. Honestly, I had every faith that humanity would manage to trick me enough to keep it from happening, like everyone else. It seems, though, that I’m one of the smartest demons as well as most powerful.” He smirked, though, there was no real heart in it.

The memory changed once more, to the middle of Weirdmageddon, at the point when he hit the wall. His reaction was instantaneous, and everyone bought it, except Pyronica and Dipper, who both seemed to know better than to think he wanted it opened.

He played the role really well, acting like he didn’t know how to open it, but Dipper had seen earlier that he clearly knew how to find a weak spot, so that was obviously false. Just as he was chasing them, he saw what Bill was seeing in a flash and grimaced, the picture blurred, but basically, the Stan’s switched clothes and Bill saw it. He saw the triangle relax a bit after that. He watched Bill come back and start the eenie meenie meinie moe thing, before Stan made the deal, he watched him accept it and pretend he didn’t know whose mind he was in until he saw Stan. He watched him get reduced to atoms again and wind up back in his plane.

Dipper watched as Bill used that to his advantage, for a reason to watch humanity and keep Pyronica away from _the Hole_. Nobody was bothered by it, figuring he’d taken it personally, but Dipper knew better, he’d seen it all with his own two eyes. Now he needed to figure out what to do with this information.


	3. Post Memory Lane

Bill snapped and they were back in the dreamscape, the demon looked exhausted and raised an eyebrow at Dipper, “Any questions before I leave you alone?”

Dipper shakes his head and smiles at the demon, looking over his new form with a better appreciation, “How long did you spend working on that?”

Bill blinked before looking down at his human looking form, he motions to it, “This? Not too long. Maybe a couple centuries. The outfit waited until more recently, but still, I like it. And it’s a lot more inconspicuous than the triangle form. I just have no reason to use it unless I’m directly interacting with humans.”

Dipper nodded and leaned back in his chair, several questions running through his head, but not asking any of them. Bill rolls his eye. “Any more questions, or do you want me out of your hair?”

Dipper tilts his head, “No… If I’m honest, you seem pretty cool all things considered… And yeah, I can definitely say that I understand why you tried that whole thing with Weirdmageddon. I don’t think anyone deserves the way they treat the omega’s there, and that they would do that to you if you were found out… I’m sure that most people and beings would’ve done the same, and while I can’t say for sure what I’d have done, I feel like there’s at least a seventy eight percent chance I would’ve done the exact same thing, so I can’t blame you for it. I can’t speak for the rest of my family, but I think I’d be cool with actually talking with you whenever you feel like visiting. If you need an excuse, you could take that form and say it’s a way of doing recon on me without getting caught again. I have been getting pretty far with things I shouldn’t know as a human, but getting rid of me would just result in Ford doubling down, or Mabel, and killing all of us would lead others in the town to begin poking. It would be the most logical next step.”

Bill tilts his head, “Since when would you wanna help me with my plans Pine Tree?”

Dipper shrugs, “Since I figured out that you created magic and actually care about humanity. If it actually helps you take over the world, which I doubt you want, I’m not bothered by it if it’s _you_ specifically running things. You like us, and plus, maybe if you spend some time in that human form you might find that alpha who would like you enough to help you out.” He smiles and nudges the demon with his foot. “They don’t have any reason to suspect you as it is, so, why not enjoy a bit of time on earth with someone who’s curious about magic, and who can easily set wards so that no one knows what we’re talking about. Hell, I can set up wards that leave an only you shaped hole in them around town pretty easily, and it’d even look accidental, because all I’d need to do would be leave out one little name in the wards. I couldn’t figure out why it seemed like that wouldn’t block you, but the math was all correct, you left a hole for yourself in all of your magic, obviously. It’s yours. I could also leave a weak spot for you to just slip through so that it’d look like you wouldn’t be able to get in without that. Then, even if someone is glancing, there’d be no questions.”

Bill shakes his head, “I guess I won’t turn down the help Pine Tree, I’m gonna be gone for a while though, pretending to wait until you stop being paranoid. You need to be freaking out about the fact that you saw Bill fucking Cipher, and that should probably be why you put up the ward.”

Dipper rolls his eyes, “Yes, yes, I know, it’s not my first rodeo. I helped Mabel and Pacifica hide their relationship from Paz’s parents until Paz was able to get the fuck away from them, I know how to make people think I hate someone. I also know how to be paranoid, I mean, you did, drive me to paranoia after that shitstorm. It won’t be my first rodeo with paranoia or faking emotion, so do not worry about me, worry about yourself.”

Bill sighs and nods, “Fine. I still don’t really know what I’m getting out of this.”

Dipper rolls his eyes, “Free reign in the town to be who you are as you are with no repercussions from the demons you’re always around, in exchange for you teaching me magic. I don’t know, what could you _possibly_ use that for?” The sarcasm is heavy and Bill rolls his eye and snaps, turning back into a triangle before disappearing, Dipper looks around, seemingly terrified as he sees the no longer grayscale landscape. He immediately pushes power back into the demon wards, and begins siphoning some power from the world around him in order to keep them powered. Then, he climbs back into his room, looking all around him as he does so, still seeming a bit paranoid, even as he goes to bed and has a restless night’s sleep. When he wakes up he’s sure to tell Mabel, who’s now home that he’s pretty sure he saw Bill last night.

She put her hand to his forehead like she wanted to see if he was running a fever and he stormed out of the shack in a fume, he held his phone, like he was debating calling Ford, before putting it away, he wouldn’t do that if he were actually panicking. He went back home, kicking a pebble on his way, before finally climbing up to the roof and laying up there, staring at the sky in apparent frustration. Eventually he sat up, and picked up his journal from where it had been discarded the night before. He went through his demon ward notes, altering them to make them a whole hell of a lot stronger, but with one small caveat, they wouldn’t have nearly any power pushed against keeping the magic’s founder out. Other demons wouldn’t even be able to see into it, but Bill, Bill could enter it. But, if he hadn’t had that conversation, he wouldn’t know that.

So, with a victorious yell, he grabs the notebook and begins the process of collecting the ingredients to cast the spell.

-Meanwhile-

Bill is sitting in the observation room he’d installed in his house, watching Dipper’s work with a smile on his face. Py was in the basement, pretending like she was a slave, because someone would be around soon to check on his progress, and he was willing to bet it’d be Caligo. The creep always kept close tabs on Bill, and ever since he’d accused him of being an omega, his gaze seemed to linger too long. It made Bill uncomfortable, like there were insects trying to crawl through the cracks in his skin, or the closest thing to skin that he had in his natural form.

Sure enough, he heard a knock on his door, and morphed himself back to his little triangle self, a scowl in his eye. When he opened the door he didn’t even have to fake it, because yep, he was right.

The demon floated oh so casually into the room, his naturally imposing figure pulling shadows into his pitch black self, he was easily recognizable by all who knew him, as Caligo, demon of shadows, one demented fuck who like to play with his ‘toys’ as he called them. The one who the other demons pretended was funny because he was in the top three on the power scale. No one touched him, lest they be brought to hand as well. So, Bill exchanged pleasantries with the sick fuck, his stomach churning as the demon sat across from him.

“So, what has caused the problem this time?”

Bill shrugged, “The kid named Mason Pines, he’s powerful magically, and a lot closer to some serious answers about keeping demons away, I’ve got to wait until he doesn’t suspect that I’m around and then go down there and-” his eye emoted disgust as much as it could, which was quite a lot given the disgust he felt at having Caligo in his fucking _home_ , “-pretend to be one of them. If I kill him his whole family will figure things out, if I kill his family it’ll escalate to the town, if I kill the town, the state, then the country, then the world. There’s no real other option, I just need to deal with this minor threat the logical way. I’ve always been smarter than that pine head anyways.”

The anthropomorphic shadow nodded it’s ‘head’, before turning to look at the door to the basement, “Have you broken her in yet?”

Bill nodded, pulling up an emotional mask, to hold back the disgust that question gave him, “Yep, she’s great, but I don’t share my toys, I’m sure you know how it is?”

He avoided the snide tone that wanted to come out with that. God, he hated this creep, but even he didn’t have the power to fight him. He found himself wishing for someone like Py described for the umpteenth time since she’d suggested it all those years ago. He hated interacting with this creepy fuck, and if there was anyone who could wipe that smug look off his face that _would_ , he’d love to spend his life with them. God, he hated this _sick_ being in front of him.

The smirk that appeared on the demon’s ‘face’ was weird, the shadows formed the shape, but it would’ve been impossible to see without innate magic sight.

“Alright then, be sure to keep us updated about the situation with the human world.” The demon tapped the top of Bill’s angle, almost _affectionately_ , it was so creepy, Bill was just glad when Caligo had finally _left_. Collapsing in relief as he turned back to the viewing screen, then he cursed as he noticed that some time had gone by, the barrier was up, Bill could see through it, but no other demon would be able to.

He got up to go talk to Py about leaving for a while. She saw the look on his face and grinned.

“Shit pipsqueak, there’s no reason to come talk to me when you wanna go meet your alpha. Go have fun seducing yourself a human. Just tell me, is it the one you’ve been following around for the past few years?”

He pouts and rolls his eye, but nods his little angle, turning pink as she gives him a knowing smirk, although she seems genuinely happy for him. “Good! If he wants to see you, then that’s already some progress in the right direction. Go for however long you need, it won’t feel like anything here, and besides, if he’s as smart as you say he is, I’m sure that he’ll have something worked out so that you’re a free little demon in _no time_. Then you can work on seducing him in your pretty little human form.”

Bill smiles and rolls his eye in reaction to the seduction comment, “He already worked it out… We may have had a talk yesterday about… Everything, he took it better than I thought anyone would. And no, I didn’t go and tell a human that hated me my secret, he figured that out himself… I may have been too flustered to act with all my brain cells in mind when he kind of trapped me in a bubble alone with him. But, either way, he’s so smart Py, you’re gonna have to meet him sometime, because seriously, his brain is _amazing,_ and his power-”

She rolled her eyes and pushed him back up the stairs, “Yes yes, I’m sure he’s great, go back now pipsqueak, before he dies of old age. Seriously. Go. Now.”

He huffs, but knows that she’s right. He works his way to the earth portal and slips right through it, heading straight for Gravity Falls. Once he gets there, he looks at the dome, studying it like someone who was studying human magic to understand it better and find a crack. He made a show of barely slipping through before floating down to the forest, checking the barrier’s continued existence as he morphs himself back into human form, he banishes the fire from his eye, but keeps the other details, he’s gonna look slightly supernatural no matter what, might as well keep a few things that he really likes.

The transformation drained him, but he took a bit of energy from the forest to replenish it. This place was highly magical, so there’d be very little cause for concern for him taking magic. It’s why he’d chosen this to be ground zero for taking over, not that that’s the reason he gave the others.

With a confident stride, the lesser demon walked out of the woods, whistling the whole way, and watching as most critters skittered away from his presence as he went to meet the alpha he hoped to befriend.


	4. The Alpha and The Omega pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end

Bill collects some flowers along the way to the Mystery shack, making sure to only grab non-poisonous, colorful ones, and to be ready to present them with a flourish when Pine Tree opens the door, hoping he would be the one to open the door.

He knocks on the door, prepared to pop away if Shooting Star answered, he’d managed to get Pine Tree to believe he didn’t mean harm, but he wasn’t up for a conversation with Shooting Star yet, it’d be problematic, and honestly terrifying in these early days of their friendship.

Luckily enough, not even a second after the demon knocked, Dipper opened the door, breathless, and grinning like a little lunatic, god this kid was adorable. Bill presented the flowers, with a flourish and a little grin. “Hiya Pine Tree! Did ya miss me?”

Dipper chuckled and looked at the flowers, confused, but shook his head as he did so, bringing them inside to put them in a little glass of water so they might stay alive. “Hi there Bill. Yeah, I actually kind of did, what were you doing that took a whole week anyways? I posted this thing up days ago, and it wouldn’t normally take that long for me to become less paranoid.”

Bill shook his head and smiled, “You know how in Weirdmageddon I said ‘Time is dead and meaning has no meaning’? That’s what the plane I come from is like. I just, chose a date when it seemed like it’d be the safest bet, went with it, and left for what would probably be the equivalent of a few hours to you. It just, sped time up in the portal. I’m probably going to do the opposite later while I make periodic ‘check-ins’ with Caligo.” He visibly shivers, “God, I hate that creepy mother-fucker. He gives me this feeling, like he _knows_ all of my secrets and is just waiting for the perfect moment to make me one of his _**toys**_.” Bill spit the word out derisively, and Dipper grimaced at the implications.

“Well, how long until you’ll have to make your first check up?”

He shrugged, “With how rapidly I sped things up? A few months. A year tops.” He scowled thinking about it, but brightened up as he looked at Dipper, “But, let’s not think about the unpleasant things.” He looks around the room he’d followed the kid into, noting the books and paper strewn everywhere, this was Dipper’s room, no doubt. “Where should we go to just sit and talk? Like you seemed so keen on doing.”

Dipper hums, “Where are you comfortable within the borders of the town? I personally like Greasy’s, but I’d get it if you aren’t comfortable with anyone hearing your answers to some of the questions I’ll be asking…”

Bill shrugged, “Nobody here ever leaves this town anyways, and this bubble is solid. As long as we don’t run into any tourists or your family there, we should be fine. Besides-” He grins when Dipper’s stomach rumbles, “you need to eat something Pine Tree.”

Dipper rolls his eyes and thwacks the demon in the arm, with a little smile on his face, “Yeah yeah yeah. Come on, let’s go.”

He led the way out of the shack to Greasy’s diner, choosing to walk, because he didn’t really feel like driving with a crazy demon who’s unused to being a human in his passenger seat.

Bill chose to take that time to impress the human with some of his unique powers, starting with little things like creating little fires that don’t even hurt, and can be as big or small as he wants, and then moving on to levitating and other things.

At one point, while he was explaining the intricacies of conjuring, Dipper asked him if he used any of this to pull any pranks on Py since she started living with him. And Bill got a look that was just, pure chaos on his face with the grin that he gave Dipper. “Oh, _absolutely_. No one is free from Cipher in the demonic plane, except the few more powerful than him and the grand majority of Omega’s. Py gets absolute _hell_ from me with my pranks. Once, I turned all of her flames a muddy brown and _refused_ to tell her how to turn them back until she proceeded to do the same to all of my bowties, only, instead of brown, she turned them all a _bright_ green. It was awful. I had to relinquish my pranking crown to her for that one, but never believe that I’ll give up so easily. I got it back, with a prank that she couldn’t beat if she tried. I’m pretty much the only one with the control over reality to pull it off. Caligo might be able to, but he only uses his power to play fancy tricks with shadows.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, storing that information away for later. He wanted to know as much as he could about the creep that seemed to be pretty much in charge in Bill’s world right now. Something told him that information would be important later. They spent the rest of the trip joking back and forth and talking about pranks they’d pulled on their friends.

Dipper soon found that when he let himself relax around the demon, it was almost like talking to someone so similar to yourself that it seems like you’ve been friends for years. They walked into the diner, holding each other up and laughing so hard they were nearly crying. They calmed down and Dipper looked around while Bill, who wasn’t entirely sure that he knew every person who lived in town (he’d been a bit Dipper focused for the last few years), watched the boy look around and asked him a simple question in a language that he was curious if the boy had managed to figure out how to read close enough to correctly to understand the words spoken out loud.

“Dik, ereh ni wen enoyna?”

Dipper rolled his eyes, and responded, in the same language, almost flawlessly, “Dik a ton ma I dna, on.”

Bill smirked, and retorted, “Dik, dik a uoy llac ot thgir eht evah I eveileb od I nomed dlo raey dnasuoht elpitlum a sa gnikaeps, llew.”

Dipper snorts and says his next phrase much more fluently, “lliB, uoy kcuf.”

Bill clapped and grinned, “Well done kid, where’d you learn to speak so well anyways?”

Dipper shrugged, “I’ve seen plenty of creepy people doing rituals and the words tumbling out of their mouth without their control, it wasn’t hard to figure out a general way of saying the words from there.”

Bill nodded, a look of general respect crossing his features again, this kid was _good_ at what he did. He almost definitely gives sixer a run for his money already, mix that with the knowledge Bill could give him? Yeah, this kid would be a powerful enemy, or friend. Depending on who he was interacting with.

While they were in their little bubble giggling and talking about all kinds of crazy things, lazy Susan had started up a bet with the other patrons about when those two would get together, she’d asked for the other kids name, and gotten a simple Bill from him. They were already working on figuring out a ship name for the two, who just seemed like the perfect little couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Anyone New In here, kid?)  
> (No, and I am not a kid.)  
> (Well, speaking as a multiple thousand year old demon I do believe I have the right to call you a kid, kid.)  
> (Fuck you, Bill.)


	5. The Alpha and The Omega pt 2

It took a week of the Bill and Dipper spending all of their free time while Mabel and the others weren’t around, walking around town being laughing at each other’s jokes, and, well, essentially dating without even realizing it, before Mabel began figuring out that something was up with her brother.

It started out pretty small, all of the glasses in the shack had disappeared, and Mabel didn’t have any, and the Stan’s hadn’t been home in the last couple of weeks, that only left Dipper. So, while going to check his room, she asked him, “Hey Dip-Dop, you got any glasses in your - _**HOLY SHIT!**_ ” She said as she opened the door fully to take in the room, filled with glasses, all of them were full of water with little flowers from all around the forest, there are several repeat offenders in there, and she’s about to ask Dipper about them when he slams the door closed, stopping her from gawking at the flowers.

“It’s nothing! They’re nothing! Just, heh, testing them for magical properties.”

She gives him the most deadpan look imaginable and snorts, “Really? Because, I thought you did that like, three years ago. Plus, there are some flowers in there that don’t have any of the same kind. Honestly, I’d suspect that you were dating someone, but, well, anyone in town would know that there’s a florist right in the middle of town, and you wouldn’t be stupid enough to date a magical creature.” She laughs off the idea, then turns narrowed eyes on her twin when she hears that he isn’t laughing. “Would you Dip-Dop?”

He laughs, a high and squeaky laugh, his voice breaking as he answers, “Of course not!”

Her face blanks and she raises an eyebrow, “Holy _shit_. Dipper, who-… _What_ are you dating?!”

He blushes and hisses under his breath, “We _aren’t_ dating!”

She turns back to his room, opens the door and motions to the _flower collection_ he’d accumulated from the mystery being. “ _What_ do you call that?!”

He jumps and slams his door closed again, “Gifts from a friend! I’m not dating anyone Mabel!”

She opened her mouth to ask her question again, but he stormed out.

From then, she began noticing other, smaller things. The people around town were looking at Dipper differently than how they normally do, referring to a mystery ‘he’ when they thought she wasn’t close enough to hear, and Dipper would disappear for hours at a time everyday, and come back with a little dazed happy look on his face, and she was really happy for him. She was just, also worried. She didn’t want it to be a repeat of any of the many romances she’d tried with the creatures of the forest, except this time on her brother, and she _definitely_ didn’t want it to be some freaky mind controlling demon thing. That’d be _horrible_.

So, the next time he snuck out, she followed him, from a good enough distance that most things wouldn’t really notice her presence any more than anything else. What she saw when she finally caught up to her brother and his mystery boyfriend, sent _chills_ down her spine.

It was, at least, it looked like and sounded like, _Bill Cipher_. But, she _couldn’t_ believe that her sweet innocent brother was dating _**Bill fucking Cipher**_ , the demon that tried to take over the world. That just, it wasn’t _possible_.

She followed them around town, until she eventually lost them and then headed back home, more confused than ever.

Everyone in town seemed to adore them, and the man, he was, so close to Dipper, they shared those weird nerd jokes that Mabel had never understood, and they were almost cute together, but, she couldn’t get the idea that that was Bill Cipher, and he was corrupting her brother out of her head.

So, she followed him again, and again and again, just so that she’d see that he _wasn’t_ Bill Cipher, but then, while she was following them, she saw the guy create a ball of blue fire and _play with it_ , like a cat with a ball of yarn, while Dipper laughed at the sight. Dipper didn’t look _remotely_ bothered by the flames coloration, which only led her to one conclusion on her walk back to the shack.

Her brother was dating Bill Cipher.

She pulled out her phone and did the first thing she could think of.

“Yeah, grunkle Ford? I think there’s an emergency, and you should get home as soon as possible.”

It was time to call in the cavalry.


	6. Intervention

While Mabel was having her meltdown, things seemed mostly normal for Dipper, he and Bill had set up a steady pattern of meeting somewhere in the forest when Mabel was going to be home and Bill coming around to the shack when she wasn’t, they’d go around town and window shop, and joke about pranks they’d pulled on their family members, and talk about more serious topics, like if there was any way that Dipper could help make things easier for Bill when he got back home.

Once, while they were still in the forest late at night, playing around with Bill’s fire, while Dipper was trying to make his own, Dipper told him about a prank that he’d pulled on Mabel and Bill let something slip while he was laughing.

“Oh, yeah. I remember that one.”

The little blue ball of fire in Bill’s hand stopped as he realized what he said.

Dipper turned to look at him and laughed, a bit awkwardly, very confused. “What?”

Bill blinked as he turned to look at his fire, he opened his mouth to change the subject and Dipper shook his head, “No, _no_ , no subject changes there Bill. What the _fuck_ do you mean you _remember that?_ ”

Bill blushes and groans, hitting his head on the tree trunk, “Alright, _fine_ , but you have to let me finish this _without_ completely freaking out.”

Dipper narrows his eyes, but nods and motions for Bill to continue.

The red faced demon sighs and stares up at the sky, “So, I guess it all started after Weirdmageddon. Mostly, I had decided to keep tabs on the world, and pretend that I was looking for ways to take over again. It was made easier by the fact that you and your little merry band of misfits were some of _very few_ people on this planet that I cared about, I mean, you stopped the world from ending at my hands, you all protected the one thing I’d had in my worthless life that actually made me happy for longer than I pretended I was having ruts. It was… nice to look in on all of you and make sure that you were doing okay. Plus, I could play it off as me watching you all to learn from the ones who managed to stop me last time. So, at first, I was just dropping in and watching everyone, you’re all amazing in your own ways. Still, one of you kind of stuck out more than the others-”

Dipper’s first thought when he said that was _‘Mabel’_ , because she was usually everyone’s favorite, but it only lasted an instant, because Bill’s next words left a deep pit of shock in Dipper’s stomach.

“-and that was you. Obviously, you were more magically inclined, more intelligent and everyone had assumed you’d be something that you weren’t at the end of the day. I dunno, I saw something in you that I didn’t see in anyone else, and… well.” His blush becomes more prominent and he clears his throat, “It didn’t take long after you’d presented alpha for me to pop in to check on you more than the others, and not even a year after that it was less checking to see if you were _okay_ as in healthy, but to see if you were _happy_. I’d stay to see the things that made you smile or laugh, and have to disappear to the mindscape to wreck shit when you’d gotten hurt, and… I didn’t really understand why, I still don’t. I mean, omega’s are known to be empathetic, but…” His hand reaches up to grip the fabric over his heart, but his eyes are still distant, like he isn’t really focusing on the movement.

Dipper gawks at him, in complete shock, as the demon continues.

“It’s never like this, not from how Pyronica explained it, though, when I asked about it, she just wouldn’t tell me what it was, almost like she expected me to learn it on my own. I… I still don’t really know what it is. I know… I know that I really like you, and have for a long time, I just, don’t know what else this is, it’s… Such a strong emotion, and also a strange one. It makes me angry and sad and happy and nauseous, and so many other things, things I just… can’t explain all together. At least, not like this.”

Dipper blinked as the demon turned to look at him, a completely lost look on his face, with adoration so deep that Dipper has to blink for a second to take it all in. The demon asks one simple question, and Dipper just, can’t figure out his feelings, feeling completely hit by the bus of emotion that he hadn’t been expecting.

“You know?”

Dipper was frozen, incapable of thought, completely numb from the whiplash of emotion, he slowly nodded and cleared his throat, “Y-yeah, I think I do. I… I need to think about this for a bit Bill, is there a way I can get into contact with you when I’m done thinking?”

Bill looked at him, completely baffled, “Well, yeah. You know my summoning sigil. Why?”

Dipper nods, lost in thought, “Alright, I’ll summon you once I’ve worked through this, thank you so much.”

He then wandered through the forest, heading right back home. He had an invisible follower all the way to the barrier out of the house. Bill was so confused, what had he done to cause Dipper to leave like that?

He didn’t know, but he hoped that Dipper figured out whatever he needed to figure out soon.

~~

When Dipper got home, he didn’t notice that the barrier was up, too dazed by his demon’s decision to admit his love to him. When the light turned on without his interference, he barely looked around and saw everyone in the room, including Wendy attempting to keep him from going back out the door. Soos standing in one corner, Mabel holding Paz’s hand and both of the Stan’s, everyone looked worried and they were all looking at him, Ford looked disappointed, and he immediately knew what this was about, but still.

He chuckled nervously, “Hey guys, what’s this all about?”

Ford is the one who spoke first, asking a clear and to the point question, to ease Dipper’s worries probably, this question only served to confuse him.

“Dipper, why are you dating Bill Cipher?”

He let out a laugh that sounds like a vaguely hysterical version of Bill’s laugh for a couple of seconds as he looks around the room, looking at all of them like they’re crazy, “You think I’m-… No, me and Bill are _not_ dating. We’re just-”

He froze as his mind finally started catching up to the clearing. Memories flashed in his head, him and Bill laughing and eating Ice Cream at Greasy’s, Bill kissing his cheek to say goodbye once, and then to say hello every time afterward, because ‘he liked the custom’.

Hours talking about nothing but their private lives and the fair few jokes in between to keep the mood from plummeting, nights spent watching the stars together. Bill teaching him magic of all kinds, making him ‘the best human he could be’. Bill laughing at his stupid little nerd jokes and making one right back, Dipper asking him about ancient civilizations and getting a real response, Bill asking about how his day went and actually listening. Bill bringing him flowers every day until he eventually had to tell him that they’d run out of cups, because they had, and then Bill making him little flower crowns for each occasion. Bill using his hands to make things for Dipper even though his magic works just as well and takes less effort because, ‘it’s more special that way.’ Bill just, being adorable and sweet, and caring about Dipper and making sure that Dipper’s always safe and happy and, _**god**_ , Bill explaining to Dipper that he’s _in love with him_.

That last thought takes longer to process than the others, so, the first thing that comes out of Dipper’s mouth is, “Huh, I’m dating Bill Cipher.” He then shrugged, not really caring, because he probably loved that insane little demon, and then, it clicked.

“ _ **Oh Shit, I’m dating Bill**_.” He turned to leave the shack, but Wendy was blocking his way, everyone was in a kind of shock at how well he accepted that, but he wasn’t up to dealing with her, so he rolled his eyes and popped out of existence right in front of them, teleporting to the forest clearing he and Bill had met in, he had no time to deal with their whole thing. He had to summon his demon, _immediately_.

He snaps and conjures his journal, working on a spell that’ll summon Bill from anywhere, but only as an invitation, while making it known who it was that was sending it.

It took him a few hours, but it’d take them much longer for the others to find this clearing, Bill had warded it after he’d seen Mabel following them around the forest once. It was their safe spot against everyone else. Then, he had to start by drawing the summoning circle, which took him more than twenty minutes, of very carefully drawing every single line in every letter in every word, of painstakingly making sure that he’d gotten it right, before he could even begin the chanting. He got every syllable flawlessly in every word, and the wind picked up around him as the whole circle glowed a bright electric blue, and a triangle of light forms, as Bill is slowly brought through the summoning spell. His little legs and arms form, then his eye, and he grins at Dipper with his little eye, slowly transforming back into his human form. “Hiya Pine Tree! Figured out what you needed to figure out yet?”

Dipper nodded, a fond smile forming on his face, “Yeah, yeah I did. It took a bit of help from those people that you like so much that don’t know about you, but I figured it out.” He breathes deeply and decides to just go out and ask, “How do you feel about the idea of dating me, Ci?”

Bill tilts his head, his brow creasing in confusion, “Dating… Like, taking the next step in courting?”

Dipper chuckles, “Yeah, something like that, you see… I just needed a bit of time to process the fact that you’d admitted to, well, basically being _in love with me_ , for a long ass time, and figure out how _I_ felt, but it didn’t take two seconds into their idiotic attempt to intervene in our relationship for me to realize that, at the _very_ least, I’m sure that I could love you, given a little more time.”

Bill blinked at him wide-eyed. “Love… Is that what I’m feeling?”

Dipper nodded, “Pretty sure, the, wanting me to be happy and hating when I’m sad and getting angry when I’m hurt, it all kind of leads to either love, or something very similar, but going by how you were acting, it’s the conclusion I came to, of course,” He laughs nervously, not wanting to make any assumptions, “If that doesn’t sound or feel right, you can always check with Pyronica, I don’t wanna make you feel like I pushed you or any-”

He was stopped by a pair of lips meeting his own, as the demon wrapped a hand around to the small of his back, electricity raced through his body as his brain was reduced to mush and he kissed the demon back, more than happy to just do that for as long as they could manage it. He wanted nothing more than to just, stay right here for eternity, with that knowledge he settled in, because, even if the demon wasn’t in love with him, he was pretty sure he was in the long haul for this one. He fell hard and _fast_ for his being of pure energy.

When the kiss broke, Dipper gave Bill a dopey smile and leaned in to kiss him again, just a peck this times, “Alright, that settles it hot stuff, I’m pretty sure even if _you_ don’t love _me_ , that _I_ , definitely love _you_ , and am fine with waiting however long you might need. Because opportunities like this, they aren’t common, and I gotta grab-”

Bill rolled his eye and kissed the human again, stopping him from talking again, “Can I have a turn now Pine Tree?”

Dipper nods, smiling at the beautiful demon in front of him, he couldn’t help the faint smile he had at the glow the other was literally giving off, it was pure pleasure radiating from his demon.

Bill smiled at his Pine Tree, “Thank you, now, as I wanted to say since you started panicking about possibly misreading things. It sounds exactly right, and I don’t think it could possibly be anything else, it fits all of the descriptions I’ve ever heard of love, it only shocked me because I hadn’t thought of it.”

Dipper grinned up at his demon, leaning up to kiss him, because he felt like the happiest man in any universe in that moment. His whole chest felt like it’d swelled and filled with a happy bubbly warmth that made him giddy. He loved Bill, and Bill loved him back, now they just needed to see if they could make this work regardless of all the obstacles that were ready to topple into their way.

~~

Dipper sighed, not wanting to get into the serious stuff, but they needed to talk about his family, because they were going to create a problem. They’d tried to keep him in physically and Bill out magically, it was pure luck that they’d not known that he had transportation magic too, or hadn’t even guessed it.

They wouldn’t make the same mistake twice, so they needed some way to get into contact with each other in case something happened and they both were locked away from each other ‘for Dipper’s own good.’ Bill came to the conclusion that they should just tell them the truth if they make too much fuss, but Dipper shot that down immediately.

“If Ford decided to be irrational with that information he could literally get you raped and/or killed, and I personally don’t like our odds there. He has a strong enough distrust of you, that I wouldn’t put it past him to say that my runic tattoos must be fallible, because you couldn’t possibly be telling the truth, and then try to prove it by saying something as loud as he could somewhere where a demon from your realm would be sure to fucking hear him. I’m not doing that to you and there’s no reason to do it to yourself, alright?”

Bill gulped and nodded, Dipper smiled, “Now, if Mabel’s too frustrating, she’s a good confidant, but I would prefer to not have her see that, both because it’s deeply personal to you and you shouldn’t have to do that, and because she’s highly empathetic and would probably be fucked up forever by seeing that. Pros for that, are she’d definitely not want you to leave and she could convince Stan that you were good, cons, she’ll become seriously clingy and definitely start trying to make up for the fucked up shit that’s happened to you in whatever way she could, because that’s just how she is with people who have undergone insane amounts of abuse. She might even prepare to fight them if any look like they’re coming here. Extra con is you’d have to revisit it. It’s not a favored choice, I’d only recommend it if things get _desperate_ with Mabel.”

Bill nods his head again, “Alright, and I have an idea for another thing we could do to keep in contact, _if_ it isn’t too early for you. I know I’m ready, but, it’s a huge step to take and I don’t think you should take this step idly. You should _really_ think about it first. But, if after you’ve thought, you decide you want to, we could… bond, nothing would be able to part us completely if we did that, but I’d only recommend it if you’re ready and willing to settle down, with me, forever. It’d turn you into a demon if you did it, so you’d be immortal with all of the perks and downsides that that carries.”

Dipper’s eyes widen and he slowly nods, “Right, okay then. I’ll think on that one. Until I can come up with a definitive time when I think we should do that, maybe we should just, get pagers or something so we’ll be able to message each other when we need to?”

Bill nods, and then he grins, a brilliant idea coming to mind, he conjures a couple of journals, one was black with a yellow triangle on it, the other was green with a blue pine tree on it. He opens them both and quickly etches some runes into the cover of both books, both preventing the books from losing their covers and making the journals connect to each other, regardless of distance or anything. He even set in a spell that Dipper didn’t completely understand until he handed the triangle book over to Dipper and cut his finger to drop a single drop of golden blood on that set of runes, it made all of the journals runes glow golden, that set helped make the journals harder for others to notice, but not quite unnoticeable, and also added a special ability in case either of them got kidnapped, where if they used their magic just right and thought a message clearly enough, it would send the message through the journals.

Dipper knew that that last one was mostly a precaution, and mostly aimed towards the fact that if Bill got caught, things would be bad, so he wasn’t really freaked out by the thought of the possible future. He’d faced that many times since he started talking to the demon. He couldn’t ignore the fact that things could go really sour really quickly, it just made him want to hold onto what time they had.

‘ _Of course, if you bond with him, you might help him and all those demons like him. Like Pyronica said, you’d be able to do it with the extra power_ ’ He ignored the thought, if he was going to become bonded mates with his demon, then he was going to do it because he _loved_ his demon enough to spend eternity with him, the other stuff would be a perk, but he needed to know that that was there first.

Dipper cut his finger and added his blood as well, just in case, before he put the journal in his jacket and grinned as he got on his tiptoes and kissed his demon, “That was a brilliant solution, thanks Ci.”

Bill smiled, “Mmmm, you can thank me with another kiss.” He grinned, showing off all of his sharpened teeth with little care in the world. And Dipper smiled, rolling his eyes slightly as he leaned up and kissed him again. “I love you.”

Bill’s smile softened, “I love you too.” He nodded back towards the shack, “And that’s why I gotta tell you to go face your family, and hopefully get some shut eye, if they try to keep us away from each other, we have contact points, and it’s not like you get tired from using writing spells at all anymore.”

Dipper shrugged, blushing a bit, “Well, they’re useful. I just had to get them used to writing in about five journals at once and I was set.”

Bill chuckled, kissing Dipper’s cheek, “I know, Pine Tree. It was a compliment, now, go sleep. Seriously, you humans need that in order to function correctly.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “But they won’t _let_ me sleep, they’ll question me well past opening hours of the shack and I won’t even be allowed to sleep.”

Bill shakes his head, “No they won’t, because shooting star would kill them if they hurt you like that.”

Dipper sighed and nodded, “Alright, fine, I’ll go.” He leaned up and kissed the demon again, “Love you Ci. See you soon.”

Bill smiles and nods, “Yep, I’ll see you tomorrow Pine Tree.”

 _'Unless something messes that up'_ , they both thought, but neither of them said it. It was fine, it didn’t need to be said.

It would happen if it happened.


	7. Fighting Back Pt 1

Dipper woke up with a groan as he rolled out of bed. They’d kept him up well past morning questioning him, mostly questions he couldn’t or wouldn’t answer, and at the end there he’d gotten really angry and told them to shove it if they wouldn’t trust him to choose his relationships.

He doubted that that went over well. He sighed and tried using his teleportation magic, sure enough, it wasn’t working.

He pulled out his journal and groaned as he used a spell to write to Bill.

_‘Hey Ci, it looks like I’ve been grounded. They don’t like that I think I should be allowed to choose my own relationships. I already miss you, and I’m sure this is going to last a lot longer than just today.’_

The response he got was started pretty soon after he finished his, once Bill was sure he was done he thinks.

_‘Hey there Pine Tree, what’d you say to them that got them so upset? Ugh, I don’t wanna have to spend so long without my Pine Tree, you sure you won’t be able to find a way out of it sooner?’_

Dipper frowned and wrote back.

_‘Sorry Ci, I told them to shove it at about 12 this afternoon because I was still awake and I wasn’t telling them what led to me forgiving you. Told em they should trust me to choose my own relationships.’_

There was a pause, before Bill wrote back, _‘Dude, not a good way to word that, but, also, I don’t blame you, sleep deprived humans do and say stupid things. Hell, you made a deal with me while I was trying to end the world on no sleep, that was definitely not your most shining moment.’_

Dipper chuckled, _‘Yeah, I know. As for the way out, I doubt it, they’ll probably watch me like a hawk, but **you** finding a way **in** , I can pretty much guarantee that they think you don’t care enough about me to put in any effort.’_

There was a tense pause before Bill responded, _‘Well, fuck that, I’m gonna work on tearing that barrier down bit by bit, and when Sixer patches it up from my claws, I’ll just do it again and again and again until they get through their thick skulls, **I’m not leaving**.’_

Dipper chuckles and smiles, _‘Good, hopefully they’ll get the message eventually. While you’re doing that, I’ll try to break it down using just my magic.’_

_‘Good, let’s show them that we won’t take this lying down. I mean, seriously, who the Hell **does** things like this?’_

Dipper shrugs, _‘My family when they think I’m being mind controlled obviously.’_

He could practically hear the sigh of frustration as Bill responded, _‘Well, then we’re just going to have to prove them wrong.’_


	8. Fighting Back Pt 2

Bill sighed and looked at the book in front of him, he understood their reluctance to believe that he wasn’t hurting Dipper, he wouldn’t trust him either if he were them. But, he just wished that they could _talk_ about this. He loved his little Pine Tree, and he didn’t want to lose him because his family wanted to keep them apart.

He created a little pocket in the inside of his waistcoat, giving it a zipper and putting the journal in it before zipping it closed and heading to the shack. It looked like he had some work to do.

He began poking at the barrier, looking it over with an almost bored expression as he looked for the weak point, and it wasn’t that hard to spot, so he went over to it and pushed a burst of energy into the spot, jolting as he felt the wards begin the horrifying process of draining his magic _from him_ , and using it to power itself. Even as he tried to disconnect the link, he found himself incapable of it, almost like the ward was _holding on to his magical signature_.

Not only that, but he couldn’t move, all of his limbs were locked in place, because his body was made of magic and this thing was using that to hold him there. His energy, the thing that made up his _being_ , was being completely drained from him, and he couldn’t do anything except slow the flow down enough that _hopefully_ someone who was a little more human would notice and _**help him**_.

Still, it didn’t take long before the energy had stolen so much that he couldn’t retain consciousness, and just as his form was starting to fade, he felt someone pick him up and place him somewhere soft, and the not so familiar, but recognizable, feeling of a car moving was all he felt for the next while.

Then he was placed in a bed somewhere. He couldn’t open his eyes to see, but he could feel trickles of the magic surrounding the town coming back to him, reviving him. He was alive, and whoever it was that helped him, they’d saved his life.

He passed out completely, hoping that he could trust these strangers while his magic recuperated.

~Two Weeks Later~

Bill could finally feel that his magic had completely come back, he’d been drained almost entirely before, but after who knows how long of mediating, it was back. Man, was that a rush. He opened his eyes, surprised when his eyepatch was nowhere to be found. He sat up and looked around the room, ignoring the wave of dizziness the body gave him. He’d made it as human as he could, pain and all, but sometimes he regretted it.

He slowly got up and walked to the dresser, where he saw a note on top of his clothes. They’d apparently gotten covered in, what the writer called _golden blood_ , and had to be cleaned pretty thoroughly. His eyepatch wasn’t with his clothes though, so he needed to not use magic in front of others, lest they see the flaming, glowing, blue eye.

He shrugged and pulled them on, glad that they seemed to still be the same, but that quickly turned to worry when he found that his journal wasn’t anywhere to be seen. A panic attack started, but then he calmed himself, and made himself focus on sending a message to his Pine Tree.

_**‘IT SEEMS THAT YOUR GRUNKLE SET UP SOME DRAINING WARDS AROUND THE SHACK. I DO NOT KNOW WHERE MY JOURNAL IS AT THE MOMENT, BUT SOMEONE FROM TOWN GOT ME OUT BEFORE STANFORD COULD FIND ME. I AM SORRY IF I WAS UNCONSCIOUS FOR LONG, I WAS NEARLY DEAD WHEN THEY FOUND ME, AND REPLENISHING THAT MUCH POWER TAKES TIME. I AM BACK AT FULL STRENGTH AND WILL WORK ON WAYS TO DESTROY THE BORDER WITHOUT USING MY MAGIC.’** _

He nods when he’s done, that sounds correct, it was concise and exactly like what he was planning to tell Dipper when he woke up.

With that completed, he walks over to the door, being careful to not let his actual magic touch anything as he walked down the stairs very carefully.

~~

To say that Bill was surprised when he came face to face with nearly half the town when he got downstairs, would’ve been an extreme understatement. He was almost gawking when he saw so many people downstairs, all chatting with each other about him it seemed. They all turned to look at him when he entered the room, and not a face among them looked unkind.

They all seemed so genuinely happy that he recovered, and he just, he didn’t know how to take that, his face heated up at all of the attention and he gave an awkward wave. “Um, hi?” He watched as they all said hello in their own way, smiling at him before turning back to their conversation.

Then he saw the book sitting in the middle of the room and immediately, without thinking about it, his magic reached out and grabbed it, pulling it back to him so he could cradle it close to his chest. He froze, expecting some kind of comment as he was sure they’d seen his eye burst into blue flame before going back to normal. He was expecting them to freak out on him, and tell him to get out, or try to kill him, or _something_.

Instead, they just clapped, one even let out a victorious whoop like sound. It was strange, the applause for his powers. He’s never felt this accepted, or confused, in his entire existence.

“I… What?” He tilted his head, looking at all of them, appearing so lost.

That’s when someone he had _not_ been expecting to be here walked out of the crowd and up to him. Pacifica Northwest in all her shining glory, was standing there, looking pretty uncomfortable. “Alright, here’s the deal you weird demonic cornchip, we _all_ know who you are, and none of us care. I mean, we’ve all had Dipper help us out with something over the years, some more than others even.” She smiles and gestures to some of the more prominent people in Dipper’s life, like Lazy Susan, Durland and Blubs, Gideon (who thankfully reformed with Dipper’s help and a _lot_ of therapy), Robbie, and several others. “And, well, if he wants to date you, and he obviously knows who you are with how you act together. We’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, because honestly, you seem to make that dork really happy. But, let me be clear, if you hurt him, there won’t be a hole you can hide in that we won’t find you. We’ll rip you to absolute shreds just to put you back together and do it again, got it?”

Bill was dumbfounded, but he smiled at the threat, he would’ve been seriously worried for their sanity if she’d given him no threats. “Absolutely llama, I’m pretty sure if I hurt him I’d have hurt myself more than anything ever could though, so make sure it’s _**really**_ painful if I do.”

She raises an eyebrow, but nods, “Good, that being said. What the Hell happened that left you passed out and nearly drained on the shack’s front lawn?”

Bill shrugs, “My first assumption was that Stanford fucked with the wards Dipper had up to trap demons and keep them out. Dipper’s wards were easy enough for me to break, I mean, I taught humans most of what they know about magic, but this one. This one was awful. Someone took it and turned it into a death trap for demons. If a demon’s magic so much as brushes against the ward, it grabs ahold with a vice grip and starts draining them, it basically cut a hole in my major artery and paralyzed me so I couldn’t move while it stole most of what was keeping me alive. Honestly, if someone hadn’t come by I would be gone, _permanently_. I can come back from being atomized, but this is literally taking the energy that I’m made of and shaping it into something else. Speaking of, I’m sure Stanford told Dipper that he won’t have to worry about me anymore at some point. I wonder if ol’ Fordsy realized that I wasn’t brainwashing the kid yet?”

He opens up his journal going back to the last time he’d written, and begins reading what all Dipper’s written to him.

_‘Hey Bill, the wards have gotten all ultra-powerful, you wouldn’t know why would you?’_

_‘Bill?’_

_‘Okay then, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I’m going to assume your working on the wards through the night.’_

_‘Bill, Ford just said something really weird to me and it’s kind of freaking me out, could you maybe respond so I know you’re alive?’_

_‘Bill?’_

_‘This really isn’t funny.’_

_‘Fuck, are you okay Bill? I just found the demon draining ward around the edge of the property, please tell me that you’re okay.’_

_‘Fuck. You can’t be dead, no, absolutely not.’_

_‘Bill, I raged at the wards and got them to come down, but now they’ve sealed my powers completely, if you’re still alive, I could really use your help.’_

_‘I miss you.’_

_‘Fuck, I miss you so much, and I can’t get out of these fucking wards and Ford has lost his fucking mind, and Bill, if you’re out there, please help me.’_

The handwriting suddenly changed and Bill felt a chill climb up his spine, he knew that handwriting.

_‘Hello Cipher, it appears that you have quite a hold on my grandnephew, don’t worry, he’ll have forgotten all about it by the time you get back. Did you have fun with my little ward? I hope it caused you some trouble.’_

A growl tore it’s way from his throat as he saw the response, in the same familiar fucking handwriting as the last one. A response to his automatic message.

_‘Good to know. We’ll be waiting for you.’_


	9. Fighting Back Pt 3

The only reason Bill wasn’t lighting the world on fire right now, was because he needed to conserve his energy. He calmly handed the journal over to Paz.

“Read this, fill them in, I have a Pines to kill.”

His whole eye turned a deep, rage filled, bloody red as he stormed out of the house. He began taking every ounce of energy he could from the world around him as he walked, taking a bunch from all of the magic in the forest around him and letting it swirl around him, not absorbing it, as he stormed back to the shack. He was stopped at the edge of town, by a car pulling around in front of him, and Pacifica’s voice calling from it, “Get in you dumb cornchip, we’ll get there faster with the car.”

So, he climbed in, using his magic to reach out and grab every bit of magic he could from everything around him, some of the trees were dying and the grass turned brown and everything was aging quickly as they passed it, meanwhile, a massive ball of pure magical energy, pure earth energy, was hovering above the car, waiting to be used, and he stepped right out when he saw the barrier, not caring that the car was still moving as he strode forwards, concentrating the ball until it was down to the smallest form it could be, he looked for the weak point and flicked it at the barrier.

At first it sounded like barely a pop, then, a few seconds later, a loud _**boom**_ , sounded from within the barrier, as the magic spread out, obliterating the entire barrier and going back to find the places where it belonged. He absorbed the entire barriers energy and used a bit of the earth magic to destroy the runes around the house that would make erecting it again possible.

-Meanwhile-

Down in the basement, Stanford Filbrick Pines, was grinning like a madman, Bill Cipher was here, and he was angry. Now it was time for him to enact the rest of his plan.

Meanwhile, Dipper was just confused, it felt like some vital part of his memories were missing, but he didn’t know what part. All he knew was that Ford told him to not move from his spot, and he ignored the part of him that didn’t want to, and stayed.

He heard a crash, a sound like someone’s pained scream and then he saw something that made him think he should be terrified, but honestly, he only felt happiness.

Bill Cipher walked out of the elevator, with blood covering both of his hands, golden and red alike (but mostly gold, as much as he wanted to, he hadn’t killed anyone… yet.) He looked like he was fuming. Until he laid eyes on Dipper.

~~

The smile that Bill gave Dipper made him feel like he should remember it from somewhere, it was so filled with genuine joy, but he was drawing a complete blank, in fact, he doubts he’d ever seen that look in his eye even during Weirdmageddon.

When Bill took a step forward, Dipper took a step back, even though some part of him didn’t want to, he couldn’t come up with any reason to trust the dorito with a human face.

The look of anguish that Bill gave him, made something in Dipper’s gut twist, but he ignored it. Whatever the demon was doing to him, he wasn’t going to fall for his tricks.

Bill took another step, and Dipper took a step back, and another and another and another, until eventually Dipper was backed against a wall, and Bill finally managed to get close to him. The normally triangular demon wrapped his arms around Dipper, doing his best to give him a hug, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here in time Pine Tree… Got held up by a bit of a magic draining ward, you know how it is.”

Dipper tried to get out of the hug, but the demon wouldn’t let him go, he held his ground and eventually, Dipper stopped resisting, and let the demon hug him. When he heard Bill’s words, it made his head and his heart hurt, he groaned in agony as he clutched his head, “Stop it! Stop whatever your doing Cipher. Tell me why you’re here. What do you want with me?!” He looks at the demon, obviously angry and upset.

Bill frowned, not liking that he seemed to be hurting Dipper, but, maybe he could help him remember?

Bill turned to the elevator and telekinetically ripped out the wires that kept it powered and working before turning back to Dipper, “There, now we should be alone. What’s the last thing you remember involving me?”

Dipper frowns, “Other than all the warding I put on myself to keep you from causing me any damage ever again? Weirdmageddon, the last place we’d met.”

Bill shakes his head, a strained look coming onto his face, “you don’t remember trapping me in a demon ward and ordering me to give you answers about why I was there? Or, learning about _why_ I did Weirdmageddon?”

Dipper snorted, “You did it because you’re a demon and you wanted control over the world obviously.”

Bill looks pained. “You really don’t remember? What would you say if I said I knew how to break the bubble around the town, even way back during Weirdmageddon?”

Dipper frowned, “If you knew that, why didn’t you take over the world?”

Bill smiles sadly, deciding to give him a quick summary of what he said before, the same feeling of shame coming through when he mentions lesser’s. “I don’t know, I mean, I’m a demon, one of the top ten most powerful, which, isn’t an easy feat by the way, top ten’s couldn’t ever be _**lesser’s**_ , and I mean, as one so strong, it’s obviously in my nature to take over everything that I can.”

Dipper hissed and held his head between his hands as flashes of a memory came into his mind.

_‘A little triangle just kind of, faded into view in front of him, looking over his work and not even seeming to notice that he was visible. In less than a second, Dipper had the demon wards pulled up around the house and Bill was trapped._

_“What the fuck Cipher? When did you-. No, Why are you here?” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and glares at the little triangle._

_Bill’s eye widened as he looked at his now visible hands, “uh… heh.” He reaches up and rubs the back of his upper angle, feeling as his form turns slightly pink. “I hadn’t planned on you seeing me, I’m just gonna-” He starts to fly away, but Dipper rolls his eyes and makes a grabbing motion with his hand towards the demon, compacting the energy in the air around the little demon to hold him still as he pulls him towards himself with said magic._

_“You’re trapped in a bubble of demon warding Cipher, you aren’t going to escape that easily, now, tell me what you want. I don’t buy for even a second that you’d ‘accidentally’-” he includes the air quotes with his fingers and a roll of his eyes, before crossing his arms again “-show yourself to me.”_

_Bill crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the kid as he looks around at the ward, “I doubt that it’s that-” he tries to snap them into the mindscape, but finds himself cut off from it, surprise shows clearly in his eye as he turns to look at Dipper, “Huh, that’s pretty impressive kid, still…” He looks around, “I’m sure that I can figure out how to break this little bubble of yours.”_

_He starts floating around, looking at the edges of the bubble, and Dipper rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat on the roof._

_“If you couldn’t figure out how to break the ‘bubble’ around the town then you definitely can’t break this one.”_

_The distracted demon answered without thinking._

_“I knew how to break the bubble around the town.”’_

_‘The nervous demon laughed, and Dipper was struck by how different he seems from the him with Weirdmageddon, ”-Why would I act like I didn’t know if I did, I mean, I’m an- a_ **demon,** _Weirdmageddon was in my nature! What else would I be doing except trying to take over your world?”_

_Dipper raised an eyebrow, feeding more magic into the demon wards so that the walls are now several inches thick. “There, now, you aren’t leaving until you tell me what the Hell is going on. You were definitely going to say something other than demon there, and I’m not comfortable letting you out of this bubble until I know you aren’t going to try anything like Weirdmageddon again.”_

_The little triangle demon narrows his eye and turns to face the insufferable human, “Do you know how powerful I am, kid? I’m up there in the top ten most powerful demons, and let me tell you, that’s no laughing matter, demons that high up couldn’t ever be_ **lesser’s**. _I can break your little trap with ease.”_

_Dipper’s eyes narrow as he looks at the little triangle, surprise appearing shortly after the triangle finishes his thought. He leans back in his chair, relaxing a bit as a look of pure calculation crosses his face, Bill turns around and begins working on breaking the bubble again.’_

“What the Hell-. No, Bill! We’re making a deal, a really simple one, one that not even your dumbass demonic self could go back on, you give me whatever memories are missing from my mind _without any tricks_ , and I won’t use all of the wards I’ve learned over the years to make a certain death ward for demons and trap you in it. Deal?”

Bill snorted and made blue flames in his hand, “Alright, Pine Tree, all you had to do was ask. P.S. If I tricked you, I’d die anyways with the wards around your wrist, just so you understand.”

He reaches out his hand, and Dipper, distrustingly, takes it. The fire engulfs the warding and Bill hisses as it turns green again.

Bill smiles at him and snaps, bringing them into the mindscape. “Alright then Pine Tree, I guess it’s time for memory lane part two.”


	10. Memory Lane Part Two

Dipper tilts his head, “Why part two?”

Bill smiles, “You’ll see soon enough. I’m gonna start with what I think should be the core memory, and work my way around it to make sure all of the others are restored, it should be painless from in here.”

Dipper slowly nods and looks around, taking a deep breath, “Alright, let’s do this.”

Bill smiles, “Tell me if you need the memory to pause at any time. It’ll be in full color so you can see everything, and…”

Bill walks over to Dipper and places his hands on his temples to give him magic sight again, in doing so, he burns off the magic preventing wards, causing Dipper to yelp.

Bill winces, “Sorry about that, kid. I was out for the count when Ford took you, otherwise I’d have stopped it.”

Then he starts the first memory.

Dipper watched yet again, as the little Yellow triangle faded into existence, and as he questioned the hysterical little demon, who was completely failing to keep his cool for reasons that he didn’t understand.

One thing in the conversation caught his attention, it was the way that Bill described lesser demons. It… had too much of a personal hint to it, almost like the demon was one himself.

_‘The triangle spoke about it, obviously shame-faced, as he seemed to repeat the words like he’d heard them millions of times, it was almost like he’d taken each of them to heart though, “Lesser demons are born less than the rest, they have less power and are generally more emotional and_ **caring** _about others. The fertile are used as breeding mares and the infertile as cannon fodder. They’re the_ **lesser omega,** _to the_ **greater alpha.”**

_It seemed that the other Dipper had come to the same conclusion as this one did, because his next words reflected the opinion that Bill was an omega clearly, “Yeah, it must really suck for you. Though, if they act like that with the others, how is it that you were allowed to pull off Weirdmageddon?”’_

Dipper winced as the demon grew tense, it became pretty obvious that he didn’t want other’s knowing that he’s an omega, but he didn’t know why.

Not until he got to the point where he was watching them watch Bill’s memories, and then things started pulling themselves together along with those memories. There were other memories, memories of laughing with the demon in between serious conversations about Bill’s situation, long nights talking about each other’s lives, all flashing in front of them both in between memories of the demons. Little things at first, watching as they got closer with each interaction.

Then, when Pyronica mentioned Bill getting an alpha who could help him, there were more of his memories, softer ones. Memories of seeing the demon blush as he thanked him for the flowers, and the demon kissing his cheek to say goodbye, and then dozens of memories of the demon kissing his cheek to say hello, the demon getting a hug for the first time, and Dipper having to explain that it’s okay to hug him back. Then Bill blushing after they heard a comment about how cute they were together. The demon not even appearing bothered when Dipper said they weren’t, just smiling at him. The demon, just, acting like an idiot in love.

He was surprised by these memories, but they made something warm in him flare up, and he noticed that Bill was still alive, so he obviously hadn’t tricked him. They kept watching the memories, when she mentioned Caligo a few seconds later, he shivered as the memories changed to scenes of Bill describing the creep to him, and one single theory came into his mind, that he quickly shut down from Bill being able to hear, Bill didn’t ask. Dipper just knew that he wanted to keep it to himself.

Dipper was just as horrified when he saw Bill be turned into atoms repeatedly in a test that would tell what the rest of his life would be like, and just as enamored with the fact that the demon actually seemed to care.

He was surprised, when he saw the demon in Weirdmageddon actually see the Stan’s switch clothes, then he saw Bill save Pyronica, and watch humanity. Another memory tugged to the forefront, most of the puzzle was complete, and he was pretty sure that he was in love with this demon.

This memory was a soft one.

_‘They were in the forest late at night and Bill was playing with his fire, Dipper was working on conjuring his flawlessly when Dipper told him about a prank that he’d pulled on Mabel, Dipper laughed, because he remembered that prank too and then Bill let something slip while he was laughing._

_“Oh, yeah. I remember that one.”_

_The little blue ball of fire in Bill’s hand stopped as he seemed to realize what he’d said._

_Dipper turned to look at him and laughed, a bit awkwardly, just as confused as the other Dipper. “What?”_

_Bill blinked as he turned to look at his fire, he opened his mouth to change the subject and Dipper shook his head, “No, no, no subject changes there Bill. What the fuck do you mean you remember that?”_

_Bill blushes and groans, hitting his head on the tree trunk, “Alright, fine, but you have to let me finish this without completely freaking out.”_

_Dipper narrows his eyes, but nods and motions for Bill to continue.’_

Dipper listened as the demon explained his feelings, in a bit of shock, before he snorted and laughed, “You stalked me for several years and fell in love with me in the process, _Jesus fucking Christ, Bill_. Only you, would do something like that. Which, must make me insane, because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too.”

He watches as he walks out of the forest, rolling his eyes as the others try to stop him, only for many, much more horrific scenes to appear after he saw their intervention.

_‘He was awake at 12 PM, explaining to them for the umpteenth time that he wouldn’t tell them why he trusts Bill now, before he gives up and tells them to fuck off, because he’s tired and they should at least trust him if they don’t trust Bill.’_

_‘Not being able to get to Bill through the barrier, even though he tried many times.’_

_‘Ford watched him like a hawk, he didn’t know why, but it bothered him.’_

_‘The wards had gotten stronger, he sent Bill a message, via… Journal?’_

The memories shift again, showing him the creation of the journals and their awkward confessions of love, everything is out of order, but it’s order is found easily enough in his mind, this was after the initial intervention.

Then it goes back to the ward-bubble.

_‘He messaged Bill multiple times, seeing if he was alive, but got nothing.’_

_‘Ford sat down in front of him with a bright smile on his face and told him that he wouldn’t have to worry about Bill ever again, Dipper saw his own fear at those words, and even felt some himself, even though it’s obvious that the demon is fine.’_

_‘Dipper panicked and wrote to the demon over and over and over again, each more panicked than the last, he eventually stops paying attention to where he is when he’s writing.’_

_‘He breaks down the barrier and goes to look for Bill, but Ford finds him first and drags him back, unconscious.’_

_‘When Dipper comes too he has more runes on his arms than before, each of them preventing him from accessing his magic, and one making the others self regenerating. He couldn’t get rid of the self-regeneration rune without probably dying, but he wasn’t that desperate… yet.’_

_‘Ford caught him preparing to destroy all of the runes in one fell swoop and immediately took the knife from him, so, he fled. He locked himself in the room and wrote to Bill one more time.’_

_‘Ford took him down to the basement and immediately began removing his memories of Bill, trying to erase his feelings, he started with the journals, which he’d taken.’_

It goes back again, this time to him leaving the intervention and summoning Bill. Then it goes back again, going through all of the memories of them meeting and going out together, and talking that they’d missed before, including the memory where they’d found the clearing.

It shuffled through memory after memory after memory, each being replaced into his mind, until the whole puzzle was complete and everything fit together so that one word was left to be said, exactly what he’d planned on telling Bill the next time they met face to face before any of this happened.


	11. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gives Bill an Answer

They left the mindscape, both happy that that was finally over, especially when Dipper walked right up to Bill and kissed him, his arms wrapping around his neck as he just melted into the fact that his love was _**finally**_ here.

He held on for as long as he could, his hands sliding into the demons hair like he was making sure it was really him. The top hat fell off to the side and Dipper grinned into the kiss, running his fingers through the demons extra soft tresses.

He finally pulled his lips away when he was done, and he says one word, hoping that he can convey everything through that one word, because, he’d made up his mind on this while he’d been trapped, but he could only really use one word to describe it. Long speeches weren’t in his vocabulary with this one, all he could come up with was, “Yes.”

Luckily for him, his demon only had to think for a short period before he figured out which question Dipper had left unanswered, the only question he’d asked him to not answer immediately, and a wide grin spread across his face, before he asked, just to make sure, a giddy vibrating energy coming off the demon in waves, “Are you sure, because, we don’t have to-”

Dipper smiled and placed a finger against Bill’s lips, “Yes.”

Bill blushed and nodded, pulling Dipper up into a joyous hug, “Yes! When do you wanna do it? Do you have anywhere in mind?”

Dipper grinned, leaning up to kiss the demon, “I think our clearing should be a good place, it’s well warded, and, it’s got a lot of emotional attachment. As for when, I think now sounds good, how about you?”

Bill blushed and nodded, “Absolutely! Just, can I use your journal for a second Pine Tree? Some people in town helped me out, I wanna make sure they know we aren’t dead.”

Dipper nodded and pulled the journal from the locked cupboard it’d been in, handing it to Bill, “Sure thing.”

Bill smiled and wrote a quick note to Paz.

_‘Hi there Llama, things are good on our front, we might not be back for a while, but we’re both good.’_

He received a response seconds later, _‘Aye aye capatain Cornchip. Leave me and Mabes to handle these guys, Mabel was **not** happy to hear about the shit they’d been pulling, I’m sure she’ll have them whipped back into being not dumbasses soon.’_

He smiled and handed the journal back to Dipper who barely glanced at it before he chuckled, “Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Mabel with a bedazzler.”

Bill shivered at the thought, “I’m just glad I didn’t make her mad.”

Dipper chuckles and grabs Bill’s hand, “Yeah, I think she’ll probably be trying to score brownie points with you for weeks after this. Now, wasn’t there something we were going to do?”

Bill grinned at Dipper and teleported them both to the clearing, before he instantly re-ups the wards and adds a couple extras just in case, then he turns to Dipper. “So, how are we doing this? There are a lot of rituals, and I’m sure you could think of some nice ones, or good alterations to ones.”

Dipper hums, and asks a question, “How tightly should we be bound? Soul to soul? Life to life? Magic to magic? Any combination of two? All three?”

Bill smiled, “That depends on you, I’m willing to go for all three.”

Dipper grinned at the demon, leaning up and kissing him again, “All three it is then. We’ll have to do some rituals first, the physical side of things will have to wait until we’ve gotten everything set up.”

Bill nods, bouncing happily and reverting to his little triangle form, so that he’s more compact. “Alright, how can I help?”


	12. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go through with the bonding ritual, and sexy times happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the end notes

Dipper had Bill creating the things he’d need to draw the combined ritual circles, while he summoned his supernatural creatures journal and a pen to begin working out the kinks in combining all three ritual circles.

It takes him a while, and he has to ask Bill for help when he gets stuck on multiple occasions, but they finally have the circles drawn. That, was the easy part.

“Reverof enim eb ot uoy deksa I fi tpecca dna evol ruo ronoh uoy dluow, erom dna gnihtyreve ym, ssenkrad ym, ydob ym, thgil ym, luos ym, efil ym?”

“Ytinrete rof em evah ot gnilliw eb dluow uoy fi sruoy ylno eb ot naht erom gnihton ekil dluow I, eert enip lufituaeb ym, gnihton ym ot gnihtyreve eht, evol ym, thgil ym.”

Dipper grinned at Bill when he finished his line, they both cut their palms, bleeding over a symbol in the center of the circle, they chanted together.

“Ytinrete ruo fo dne eht litnu won morf, gnihtyreve ym, rentrap ym, evol ym eb, luos ot luos, doolb ot doolb”

The candles light automatically and the wind picks up, they smile at each other.

“Rehtegot cigam ruo laes ew hcuot a htiw”

They clasp the hands that they’d cut together, the wounds heal.

“Sevil ruo laes ew ssik a htiw”

Dipper leans forward, pressing his lips to the lips that Bill had formed for him.

Electricity sparked through the air as they broke apart and finished their chant.

“Ytinrete rof rehtegot dnuob, sluos ruo laes ew gnitam ruo htiw dna.”

All of the magic that filled the clearing fills them both as Bill’s brought back into his human form and they’re pushed into their heat and rut respectively.

~~

Dipper grins at Bill, both are breathing heavily from the exertion of the spell and the sudden shove right into that feeling of _completely overpowering lust._ He pulls the demon down by his bow tie into a deep kiss, and smirked at Bill’s responding groan.

He ground himself against Bill’s growing hardness, causing a whimper to come from the demons mouth. A wicked grin fell upon the humans face as he pulled off the demon’s coat, he tossed it aside, then he worked on pulling off his shirt, unbuttoning all the buttons and pulling the collar of his shirt out from under his bow-tie, before sliding it off the demon.

Then he pulled his own shirt off, not even bothering with putting on a show as he tosses it away. He smacks Bill’s hand away when he goes to remove the bow-tie, he smirks at the confused look, and uses the bow-tie to pull the demon down for a kiss, before pulling away just enough to lean up and whispers in his ear, “leave the bow tie on.”

Dipper watches the demons eyes dilate to almost turn his whole eye black with lust, the yellow that’s left is glowing brightly. He sees Bill nod, ever so slightly, almost like he’s still dazed, and Dipper grins.

“Good boy,” He reaches his hand down to grab Bill’s cock through his pants, and smiles as he feels how hard the demon is for him, his smile only grows more mischievous as the demon whines and thrusts his hips towards his hand like he needs more contact.

Something about the power of seeing someone so powerful fall apart so readily in his grip is absolutely beautifully intoxicating, especially knowing that he’ll be all his soon enough.

Dipper wound his way around Bill, leaving his hand palming the demon’s erection as he pressed himself against Bill’s back, the demon had shrunk himself just enough so that he’d still be taller, but not by the extreme degree he was earlier. Dipper grinned at that revelation, as he pressed against the cleft of his soon-to-be mate’s ass, causing the demon to let out a hiss, and then a keening whine as he pressed himself closer to Dipper’s straining cock.

Dipper gritted his teeth, but held onto his control, just barely enough to make a rock in the clearing something much more serviceable to them, it wasn’t the best work of transfiguration, but neither of them really cared. The pheromones in the air were creating a lust-filled thick haze to cover their minds.

Dipper turned Bill around, pulling him in for a kiss, “Trust me?”

Bill nodded and Dipper pushed him backwards, causing him to fall back on what would normally be a bunch of very hard rocks, but what was currently one, much larger, very soft rock.

“Good” He said before he takes his pants off and tosses them towards the spot their clothes were in. He then reaches down and removes Bill’s pants, almost tantalizingly slowly at first, then at a more normal pace, because he was losing it, to this smell.

They’d both decided that underwear would get in the way before they’d even started the ritual and just banished them to the spot.

Now that they’ve gotten here, Dipper can’t help but to smile at Bill, as he moves his hand to begin opening his slick covered entrance. He tried really hard to not lose himself to the smell as he stretched Bill open, one finger at a time, until his demon was nothing but a whimpering mess. Once he was sure that Bill was fully prepped, Dipper leaned down and kissed Bill as sweetly as possible while he lined himself up, and slowly pushed into the welcoming omega for the first time.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned into the kiss, his groan was soon joined by what felt like a relieved sigh, from Bill as some of the pressure had undoubtedly let up when Dipper entered him.

Dipper slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock was left in, then he practically slammed home, making Bill gasp and tilt his head back as his human fucked him relentlessly.

Bill couldn’t help the moan of pure ecstasy that escaped his lips when Dipper lifted him up for a better angle and clawed down his back at the same time as he hit that amazing little bundle of nerves dead on.

Dipper gave Bill a smug smirk, which he couldn’t see with his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and used one hand to reach up and grab the man’s bow tie, making him arch his back just enough that Dipper can fuck him with reckless abandon and start kissing and gently biting the places around his scent glands, planning to leave marks on his demon.

Said demon, took that amazing feeling in stride, and retaliated by scratching his nails down his lover’s back and sucking his own marks into the humans flesh, right over his scent glands.

Dipper gave a very pleased moan and a nice sharp thrust towards the other’s prostate in response to that, so Bill dug his nails in harder and sucked more marks into the spots around his scent glands.

With each second they were getting closer and closer to climax, each of them biting and scratching more and more the closer they got, though, Bill avoided biting for the most part, he did occasionally nip at Dipper’s shoulder.

As they climaxed, and Dipper knotted his perfect little demon, they both bit down right over their scent glands, each creating binding mating marks as they broke the skin, and collapsed onto the hastily transformed, very soft rock, with Bill still very carefully positioned as they waited for Dipper to be able to pull out of him.

They kissed each other softly as a powerful bolt of energy shot through both of them, and they finally collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My life, my soul, my light, my body, my darkness, my everything and more, would you honor our love and accept if I asked you to be mine forever?)  
> (My light, my love, the everything to my nothing, my beautiful pine tree, I would like nothing more than to be only yours if you would be willing to have me for eternity)  
> (Blood to blood, soul to soul, be my love, my partner, my everything, from now until the end of our eternity)  
> (With a touch we seal our magic together)  
> (With a kiss we seal our lives)  
> (And with our mating we seal our souls, bound together for eternity)


	13. Demon Dipper

When Dipper woke up his head was pounding in the worst way possible, everything from his eyes to the tips of his ears hurt, and the inside of his mouth too. He wasn’t even gonna _think_ about why his ass hurt.

Then he heard a noise that was _absolutely_ too loud coming from right beside him and he proceeded to cover his mate’s mouth with his hand, brow furrowing when he realized his fingers hurt too.

He reached the hand that wasn’t covering Bill’s mouth up to rub at the side of his head in the hopes that some of the pain might die down, only, he just noticed at that point that there were two things protruding from his head, they felt very large, and like they were made of some kind of bone.

He groaned as he realized what that meant, peaking his eyes open only to slam them shut again, because nuh-uh, too many lights. He doesn’t need that headache right now.

He touches his hands to the things bone-like things, and gently runs them along the bone to try and find where they ended, when he found one end that slowly got smaller until it ended at a point, he began working his way back, noticing the wind of a loop, they felt kind of like how he’d imagined ram-… horns would… feel.

“Fuck.” He says, only to flinch at how _loud_ he sounds. He groans and moves his hand off Bill’s mouth, ignoring his snickering mate as he squints his eyes open, attempting to adjust to the light.

“Bill, everything fucking hurts right now, could you please chill out a bit.” He whispers to the triangle demon, who only nods and lays down next to Dipper while Dipper begins to take in the new features he seems to have gained overnight, he looks down at his hands to see that he’s gained claws for every finger on his hand, he also notes the extra weight in his head, and his bodies complete lack of care muscle wise.

“So, hands hurt because of claws, head hurts because of horns, I’m gonna need to look in my reflection to see why the areas around my eyes are so sore, also my teeth…” He lightly rub against each of his teeth, until he accidentally pricked it on a particularly sharp tooth, he wrapped his tongue around it, trying to figure out the general shape before he concluded, “Yep, that’s a fang. Jesus _Christ_ , Bill. What all happened to my body? I mean…”

He feels his ears, his expression blanking when he feels that they’re pointy. “Pointy ears, claws, fangs, probably something to do with my eyes, horns, let me guess, my ass hurts because I’ve grown a tail.”

He reaches back to feel, and groans as he feels something coming out from his back, starting at his tailbone. He ignores the quiet snickering behind him, opting to conjure a mirror instead.

Bill stopped laughing as he watched Dipper conjure a full length mirror with less than a thought, grinning as he watches the younger demon look at his new adornments in the mirror, not even seeming to realize what he did until a couple seconds after he was done and was just looking at the whole of himself in the mirror.

“Holy _shit_.”

Dipper looks at the mirror, grinning widely, his fangs showing off to the world as he practically vibrates, magic rolling off his form in _strong_ waves. “Bill! I conjured a whole fucking mirror! I didn’t even need to really think about it! I just, kinda imagined a mirror being there and there it was!”

Bill chuckled and kissed Dipper to stop him from going on a bubbly rambling rant. “I saw. I’m glad your magic is more easy to access now.”

Dipper nods and bounces, he goes over to their clothes and picks them up, tossing Bill’s clothes at him, “Come on! Let’s go home and get everything settled with the family, then we can work on getting everything back in your home settled!”

Bill smiled, putting on the rest of his clothes with a thought and a snap. He didn’t want to deal with the hassle of taking off the bow tie just to put it back on seconds later.

Dipper grinned when he looked at him, doing something similar with his clothes, because that seemed like a better idea than trying to get his pants on with a long ass tail in the way, or a shirt on with huge horns protruding from his head. Then he grabbed Bill’s hand as they walked back out through the forest, all the way back to the shack.

~~

Dipper made sure to keep Bill back from the shack, instinctively grasping the magic from the trees around him to poke at the place where the power stealing barrier would be, when he finds it clear, he grabs Bill’s hand again and walks into the shack, happy as can be with Bill by his side.

When they walked in Mabel was nowhere to be seen and Pacifica manning the counter, boredly reading a magazine, as she spoke to them, “Hi, welcome to the Mystery-” She looked up from her magazine towards them. When she noticed them, her eyes widened as she took in Dipper’s appearance. “- _ **holy shit**_ , Dipper. Dude! You didn’t tell me you’d planned on-. Jesus fucking _Christ_ guys.”

Mabel, of course, heard Paz mention Dipper, and soon the whole family was in the room, looking at the happy couple, Mabel was shocked, but she seemed happy enough for them, Stan seemed shocked, but accepting.

Ford was pissed.

Dipper narrowed his eyes when he looked at Ford, something didn’t look quite right there. Everyone else in the room had a perfectly normal, human glow around him, except for him and Bill, Bill glowed yellow and blue, and he glowed green and a darker shade of blue, respectively. But Ford?

Ford was emitting a black aura.

He knew Ford, knew the man wasn’t into demonic magic or anything similar, so that could only really leave one option that he saw.

“Guys… That isn’t Ford.”

Ford spluttered, but Bill looked at him, really closely, only for his eyes to widen as he realized what he was seeing.

_‘Oh shit, that’s Caligo.’_ Sounded through Dippers head for seemingly no reason at all, that was Bill’s voice though, so he was thinking it probably had something to do with their bond.

Dipper walked up to his grunkle and hit him really hard with a knock out spell, He watched as the shadow demon was forced out of his body and he nearly growled at the demon that came out. Glaring at him as he waited for him to leave.

The demon didn’t even look impressed, he just looked _pissed_ , while he spoke to Dipper, not even acknowledging Bill’s presence.

“You’ve taken something that doesn’t belong to you _**boy**_ , and I intend to get it back.”

Dipper snorted, unimpressed, “Oh? And who do you think he belongs to, because it certainly isn’t you. Get the fuck out of my house you disgusting leech before I find a way to rip _your_ atoms apart and send them to the farthest, most magical reaches of the universe, just because the creatures there would eat little bits of you and you’d never be put back together again.” He snarls at the shadow demon, flaring his magic sharply.

The demon acts like he won’t even dignify that with a response before he disappears.

Dipper starts cursing up a storm immediately after that, looking around the room at the others, who all seem shocked and confused. He waves them off and turns to Ford, using the reverse spell to wake the man up.

Ford wobbles with exhaustion as his eyes open, he’s very groggy and heavily out of it. “W-what happened?”

Bill smiled at the man, sadly, “A bad case of demon possession I’m afraid sixer, luckily enough, Pine Tree can see demons pretty well now, so we were able to catch it before the creep did anything too bad. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Ford rubs his forehead, “I remember getting a call from Mabel, saying there was an emergency and that she was pretty sure her brother was dating Bill Cipher…” He trails off as he thinks for a second, “Wait a minute, I know those nicknames and that voice, you’re Bill Cipher.”

Bill grinned, worry stewing in his mind, “Ding ding ding, hats off-” He tips his top hat, but Dipper keeps the world from tipping. “-to you Sixer. I knew you weren’t that dense.” His grin turned into a smile as he reached forward and touched Sixer’s forehead, using a bit of dream magic to reset Ford’s clock like he’d been sleeping a good amount each night, rather than the none he’d likely gotten.

Ford blinked, turning to the demon in surprise and guarded confusion, “Why did you do that?”

Bill shrugged, “Take it as an, ‘I’m sorry I actually believed the psychotic demon that had taken over your body was you present’, or an ‘I’m sorry you had to find out about me and Dipper’s relationship after we’d already mated and bonded gift’. Take your pick. You can even choose both.”

Ford frowned, “Why not an ‘I’m sorry I tried to destroy the world’ gift?”

Bill rolled his eye, “Because one, I didn’t try to destroy the world, I tried to take it over, there’s a huge difference, two, I’m not sorry. I’d try to apologize, but I didn’t have many options and you don’t know the full story.”

Ford scoffed at the demon, “What could possibly create such a situation that _you_ , Bill Cipher would need to do anything you didn’t want to?”

Bill turned red with rage, his whole aura shifting violently as Dipper groaned and pulled him away from Ford, “Enough bitching you guys, Ford, if you really want to know, it’s up to Bill to show who he wants.” He pauses, looking at Bill, who shrugs and sighs, relaxing back into Yellow.

“I guess I can show you all, but only if you swear to actually pay attention. I don’t wanna have to do this a fourth time. Three is more than enough for a whole lifetime. Anyone who doesn’t want to see the nightmares that haunt me at night, I’d really recommend you leave the room. They aren’t a joking matter as Dipper can contend.”

Dipper just nodded and they waited a beat, when no one left, Bill snapped and they were brought to the dreamscape.

Dipper grabbed Bill’s hand as he began the memories again. “So, here we are at an early point in my life, demon school, for specially trained alpha’s, because they were sure that _that’s_ , what we had to be. You can’t have my power and be anything else.” It’s got sarcasm laced all in the statements, for reasons that were pretty obvious when one considered that he was mated to _Dipper_ , who was an _alpha_. “They also called the Omega’s lesser’s, just so you can understand the picture completely.”

Dipper leaned into Bill’s side as the first memory played again.

~~

By the time they were done reliving Bill’s memories, the other’s were catastrophically horrified, and Ford’s the first one that spoke up.

“It _couldn’t_ have been that bad, it has to be some kind of trick or-.”

He was interrupted by Dipper, who was rolling his eyes, “’fraid not Grunkle Ford, I used my demon binding sigils to make a deal with him before I watched those exact memories, making sure to state that he wasn’t allowed to trick me. Twice. Those memories are very real, and just as fucked up as they seemed.”

He pulls Bill into his arms, making sure to kiss him on the cheek, he didn’t really notice that he was just casually floating as he did it, but the other’s did, seeing how he was now a bit taller than the demon who’d made his form to be extra tall.

Bill who was almost really upset at the accusation, relaxed when Dipper defended him, leaning into his mate happily. He just wanted to stay right there for as long as he could, feeling better with Dipper than he’d ever felt in his several millenia of living before this.

“Thanks Pine Tree. We should probably head there so you can meet Pyronica, she’s gonna _flip_.”

Dipper chuckled, “Yeah, and I need to deal with an annoying shadow demon. Possessing Grunkle Ford is one thing, taking him over and making us think he’s a lost his marbles entirely? That’s something else completely.” His eyes begin giving off a faint glow, “Besides,” he grins a bit maliciously, “I owe him for taking my memories of you.”

Bill grins and nods, turning to the others, “I’m gonna adjust the portal so it’ll seem like we’d been gone for barely an instant before we get back.”

He summons Dipper’s journal from upstairs and flips to a page in it, “If we aren’t back within a few minutes, use this summoning ritual, with this” He sketches a symbol at the bottom of the page, “symbol in place of mine. Pyronica can help you all fix whatever went wrong, or you can help her. Maybe you’ll just be waiting, but either way, it’d be better to summon her in case she can help.”

It was also because he wanted her to be safe and as far away from whatever would be going down if anything was going down, but he didn’t feel like he needed to mention that.

Ford looked at the journal, then back to them, he turned to Bill, “Fine, but if you get into trouble, you’d better look out for Dipper. He might be more powerful than you, but he’s new to his power.”

Bill scoffed, “Of course I’ll watch out for him! We tied our lives together, not to mention our souls and magic, would I do that with someone I wasn’t going to look out for?”

Ford glared at him, but eventually conceded and took the journal, watching them both disappear in a flash.


	14. Pyronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill go to the Demon Realm, and Caligo pisses Dipper off even more.

Bill was bouncing like an excited puppy when they got through the portal, happy to stay by Dipper’s side, their energy melding perfectly, exactly as it does when a mated pair walk together in this realm.

Many other demon’s gawked and it just made Bill feel more and more giddy, his beloved was here! He’d managed to nab himself a powerful human and made him more than twice as powerful! Now he could just be him and no one could say _anything_ about him being an omega, because he was _**bonded**_.

Dipper, meanwhile took the stares in stride, chuckling at Bill’s excitement. “ _Calm down_ , Bill, one would think you were the one visiting for the first time.” There were no heat in the words and Bill stuck his tongue out at his lover, happy that he could actually _do that_ , no one could say shit about him being an omega. They couldn’t bid him off or try to rape him or _**anything**_ , he was _**free!**_

Dipper couldn’t help but be happy for his lover, watching the bubbly little demon just doing what he wants for the first time in probably _ever_ , here. He’s so glad he agreed to this, because, this? Seeing Bill experience freedom for the first time? This makes it all worth it. Especially knowing that he’ll get to see more and more of this as time goes on. He’d give up everything to witness his beloved be this happy.

The demons around them looked disgusted at first, but when each of them realized who it was that had brought home a human turned demon alpha, their signatures _paled_. It was beautiful. No one would be touching a hair on his darling’s head for this, of that he would make sure.

When someone who doesn’t see them clearly enough speaks up,

 _“Why don’t you go back where you belong, you stupid fucking changeling!”_ Dipper’s slightly surprised, but watches amused as a pissed off Bill takes care of the guy with ease.

“What the fuck did you say about my mate?” He raised a brow at the idiotic demon, who proceeded to reiterate his insult.

Just as Bill was about to vaporize him, the guy’s insult was cut off part way into trying to insult Bill for being an omega. Dipper was floating by his lover, his eyes glowing an eerie forest green while he has what seems to be the demons voice, trapped in a bubble of this world’s magic.

Dipper looks absolutely bored as he looks at the demon who was reaching for the voice, “Oh, you want this back?” He hums, “No, I don’t think so. I think little twerps who treat others like dirt just because most of the ones like them are weaker don’t deserve to keep their voices, how about you Ci?”

Bill grins, the most lovesick smile any demon had ever seen adorning his face as he looked at his lover, “Hmm, maybe they deserve a second chance, I mean, it can’t be an easy one though, I’m insulted that he thought that my presentation suddenly made me as weak as a kitten. How about you put it in the atmosphere and tell him to fetch?”

Dipper nods, “I like it, I could also…” He tosses the ball, as hard as he can, towards the atmosphere, before turning to the demon, “Fetch.” The demon looked annoyed, but was powerless to stop them. “No? Hm, okay then. It’ll be back around in, oh, a while I’d say. I can’t be completely sure, but, I threw that thing with all my magical strength, and well, if you think _Ci_ , is strong, you should know how this whole thing with turning humans works, I’m inevitably stronger. Who knows when you’ll get it back.”

He turns to look around at the others, “Have I made myself clear?”

Most of the alpha’s reluctantly nodded, none seeming to like the now almost all-powerful human turned demon in their midst.

Dipper grinned at them threateningly, before walking home with Bill, he raised an eyebrow when he saw them attempting to take Pyronica from Bill’s home. He used a quick spell to force the demons attempting to manhandle the omega to their metaphorical knees, their atoms immediately attempting to pull apart from each other as he approached.

He offered her a hand, helping her back up with a charming smile, “Miss Pyronica, sorry it took us so long to get here, we needed to deal with a few pests at the front door. If we had known what was happening we would have dealt with them faster.”

He watches as she looks at him, in open-mouthed shock, before he turns to Bill, “Take her back inside please, my love. I’ll handle them.”

Bill nodded, appearing quite shaken as he took her inside.

Dipper turned to the two alphas who were apprehending her. “Now, does someone here care to explain to me why you felt it appropriate to take something that belongs to my lover?”

~~

He waits. For a response of some kind, but nothing comes and he sneers as he pulls on their atoms even harder, he doesn’t even have to lift a finger to hurt them. “Need I remind you that I am the more powerful mate to one Bill Cipher, an omega so powerful that _he kept you all tricked for thousands of years_ , he even passed your fucking tests without a scratch on his record. If my omega can do _that_ , what do you think I can do?”

When they don’t speak still, he slowly starts to light one on fire from the inside out, a green flame igniting their form, burning it, and giving the resulting magic back to Dipper, in the end making him all the stronger.

The second one whimpers as the demon he’d been working with is basically eaten by the horrifyingly powerful changeling, “We… We were supposed to distract you until Mr. Cipher was alone, on Caligo’s orders, we weren’t actually taking the girl! Please, let me go!”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the demon with his hand, making damn sure to lock it’s magic as he walked into the house, shouting, “Bill!”

He looked around and groaned, “ _ **Fuck.**_ ”

He turned to Pyronica, “If you get called by anyone with the last name Pines on earth, answer it, they need to know what’s going on, tell them that Bill got taken by Caligo, and they’ll understand. Help them figure out possible ways to fight him. I’ll be around once I’m done.”

He burns the demon up, consuming his power as he heads to the portal, arriving in the middle of the forest in Gravity Falls. Time to test his theory.

~~

Dipper walked deep into the forest, looking for the darkest space imaginable, he would have had a hard time, but the creatures around him all seemed to be attracted to his power, each of them seemed to want to help him more than the last.

Until one fairy told him of a part of the forest so dark one wouldn’t be able to see an inch in front of them if anything were there.

“It’s probably magical darkness there mister world changer, sir, I don’t know why you’d be looking for that though.”

He would’ve asked about the world changer thing, but every creature was calling him that, and the third one he’d come across had explained it well enough, so he left her to go on her way, heading to the densely packed spot. He grinned when he saw little individual shadow lights (as he thought of them, there wasn’t really a better word), moving on their own.

“Alright everyone. I know you’re there, I need to have a word with your king. Immediately.”

The shadows quieted down, then a small shadow light crawled up, and seemed to gain it’s own little body, “We can’t do that at the moment sir.”

Dipper frowned, “Why not? Caligo is clearly trying to send me a m-”

He frowned when the shadow light shook at the demons name, “Is the demon named Caligo not your king?”

The shadow light was hissed at by the others, but he kicked them back down, looking up at Dipper with a bit of hope coming off his aura, “N-no mister world-changer sir. He’s… He’s the demon who took our king’s magic and holds him hostage to keep us in line. He is the evil one who learned the king’s name.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes, “I see… Well, then it looks like we have a mutual enemy little man. You see, he took someone I care about a lot too. Not a true king, but…”

He smiles sadly, “More like the king of my whole world. I can’t imagine my life without him any more than you could imagine the rest of your existence without a king. The point is, I plan to kill him next time I see him, and you can help if you want.”

The shadow nods eagerly, the other’s seemingly holding their breath as he says, “Oh yes sir, absolutely sir, we’d be very happy to help the world changer remove that stain, what would we need to do?”

Dipper smirks and leans down, whispering to the shadows.


	15. Caligo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper deals with a very stupid demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation in End Notes

Dipper walked out of the forest, feeling secure in his plan to destroy this creep once and for all.

He only needed to meet with the others, update them as vaguely as possible, and then head out to go through with his plan.

He wandered into the shack, smiling when he saw Pyronica with the girls, talking them out of their worry before she turned to look at him, “Good to see you’re alive.”

Dipper grins, “I’m better than alive, we’ll get Bill back soon enough, don’t you worry Py.”

He turned to the others who had now arrived, “Alright, I have a plan on how to kill him, I need help planning how to get there. Preferably in the amount of time it takes me to hand carve some runes into a blade.”

Pyronica nodded and immediately went to work after conjuring an outline to the assholes castle with some direction on how to get there.

Dipper summoned his favorite blade and another, very sharp blade from the kitchen, he used magic to make sure his hand stayed steady and the runes were being etched out right, but none was used on the blade itself as he listened to every step of Pyronica’s suggested plan. When he finished along with her, he grinned at her.

“Alright then Py, sounds like a plan. You stay here and keep everyone company, Bill would kill me if I let you go back right now.”

She nodded and he disappeared, immediately going back to the demon realm.

He walked up to Caligo’s castle, most of the alpha’s avoided him, so he didn’t have to kill anyone to get close. He grinned as he saw the guards in the castle, this would be fun.

He started with the first one he saw, grabbing all of them on the floor, one at a time, before he drags them all into an unoccupied room and locks the door, using magic to make the room soundproof.

He then awakens them all with a malicious grin on his face.

“Now, one of you is going to tell me where Caligo is keeping Bill Cipher, or I am going to absorb all of your energy, slowly, and painfully, one at a time.”

The first batch wouldn’t tell him, so, he moved up a floor and did it again, and again, and again, until finally, the last one in the sixth batch spoke up while he was in the middle of tearing all their atoms apart to try to get them to talk.

“If we tell you, he’ll just make us one of his torture toys! We can’t tell, please let me go!”

Dipper hummed and smiled, “How about instead I offer you a choice, slow and painful death by my hand, or quick and painless? The way to get the second is to _**talk**_.” His voice deepened approximately five octaves as he said the last word.

The demon whimpered, “H-he’s in the basement, last door, on the right from the nearest staircase to here.”

Dipper smiles and absorbs the demon, avoiding the painful fire as he rushes down the stairs, right towards his beloved, he atomizes the demons in his way, his eyes only for the door at the end of the hall.

When he finally opens it, he finds Bill trapped in a tiny little cage, and wearing a pair of cuffs that are forcing him back into his triangle form and draining his energy down just enough to leave him barely alive.

Then, he hears a deep laugh coming from behind him, and he rolls his eyes. Melodramatic jackass much?

Dipper turns to look at the demon who started this whole mess.

~~

Dipper shakes his head, “I would get that melodrama checked out if I were you, it can be a serious problem.”

The demon sneers, “Shut the fuck up you useless changeling!” He reaches out with the shadows, preparing to choke the insolent boy, only for his eyes to widen as he lifts up a knife that’s glowing visibly, green flames engulfing it, and making actual light emit from it, towards his shadowy self.

Dipper amps the power up on the knife, smiling as he sees the shadows running from it, the knife could actually kill them, but that didn’t mean the demon thought they should leave.

Still, he was too weak to do much, so he spoke to the little things “Don’t disobey me, I will _destroy_ , umbras if you keep this up!”

Dipper smirked, “Wow, that was almost too easy.”

Caligo growled turning to the nuisance that Bill had created. “What are you-”

Dipper yawned and used the realms magic to steal Caligo’s voice, “I’m done with you now.”

He walks around the room, stopping to break Bill’s cage open and hissing when he sees the cuffs, “You really botched this up big guy.”

He walks over to an empty wall and carves the summoning circle very carefully, when Caligo tries to get in his way, some helpful little vines come out of the shadows and trap him.

Dipper hums, and asks a specific little shadow to draw Umbras’ symbol in the wheel, then, once he’d finished, he grinned maliciously at Caligo. “em tsniaga dettimmoc s'eh sgnorw eht gnithgir ni pleh rof si, nruter ni ksa I taht lla, fles ym naht lufrewop ssel elitsoh hcus rehto yna dna ogilaC nomed eht morf noitcetorp mih reffo ot ecaps nwonknu ni emit nwonknu morf sarbmU eeht nommus, _**regnahc dlrow eht sa**_ , I.”

The circles green, fiery glow, dimmed, until it was giving off an eerie dark feeling, as the shadow demon accepted his offer. His voice had only not been under his complete control once.

The shadows were pulled from Caligo, and Dipper laughed as he saw what was left over. The demon who was there was small and weak, any could have beat him if they knew where to look. Dipper asked the shadows to remove Bill’s cuffs as they would likely know how to do so.

Then, he picked up the tiny demon with ease, smirking as he screamed and flailed without a sound coming out. Dipper took Bill’s hand once he was free, smiling at the little demon, who gave him a returning smile. It was one of the most beautiful things Dipper had ever seen. They walks up and out of the castle, Dipper noticed just how pale the demon had become as he saw the guards were no longer around, and grinned, a bit proud of himself.

When they got outside he let out a loud whistle, capturing the attention of every demon around as he dropped the creep onto the front step.

He kicks the demon after he’d dropped him, not even feeling bad for the asshat. “This! Ladies and gentledemons, is why you should be careful who you put in power, because this little shit, is Caligo’s _actual_ form. He has _far_ less power now that he’s not holding the shadow king hostage by naming rights.”

Dipper lifts the demon up and splits his power into thirds, handing one third to Bill, in front of the shocked demons, before looking into the shadows as he held out the second third, “For the king, he deserves his part of the prize.” Once it’s taken, Dipper consumes his portion and smiles as Bill does the same. The demons all look horrified, and Dipper feels happy as he brings Bill back to the earth portal.

It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I, _**as the world changer**_ , summon thee Umbras from unknown time in unknown space to offer him protection from the demon Caligo and any other such hostile less powerful than my self, all that I ask in return, is for help in righting the wrongs he's committed against me.)


	16. Home

Dipper took Bill back to Earth, smiling as the little demon began to slowly absorb the energy that naturally permeated the area to help himself heal. It didn't take long for the demon to shift back into his human form with a little help from Dipper’s surplus of magic. Bill smiled at his alpha gratefully.

Dipper grinned and held his omega close as they walked to the shack.

“So, did Pyronica make it out okay.”

Dipper nodded, “Yep, she locked herself in the house and waited for the summons, while I went to have a private chat with some shadows.”

Bill smiled at him, shaking his head even as his gaze was filled with awe, “How did you figure that they were sentient?”

Dipper shrugged, “You said he only used his power to do fancy tricks with shadows, he didn’t even use it on his toys from what you knew, so it was likely that he only really had power over shadows. Any basic demon can possess someone, but the fact that he chose Ford while he wasn’t in the bubble was telling. If he were stronger than you, he could’ve beat that trap easily, but he didn’t, and there was no reason not to if he were truly so powerful. Also, the way he said that I’d taken something that didn’t belong to me, it was like he’d known the whole time that you were an omega, but if he were truly so powerful and wanted you to be his, why not force a bond? And why get so bent out of shape about you having one if you don’t need the extra power anyways? The last one could be excused as him wanting the best ‘toys’, but if he knew and he actually had the power he pretended to, there’s no way he would’ve sat back and let you pretend to be an alpha.”

Bill’s eye widened, “You think he knew?”

Dipper nods, “It explains all of his earlier behavior, from the moment he called that you were an omega, to the moment he said I had something that wasn’t mine. He wanted you to go up for auction, for you to slip up somehow, so he could bid highest and have you. But when that didn’t happen, he broke down and decided to take you anyways.”

Bill gulped and nodded, thinking about it for a couple of seconds before Dipper hip-checked him and got his attention.

“Hey, he didn’t succeed though, you’re right here, right now, with me, and no one is going to challenge our relationship again because I showed them what I do to pricks who try to take my Ci.”

He kissed Bill’s cheek, causing the demon to smile as a blush formed. “Yeah, I know, sorry for getting stuck in my head there.”

Dipper just shakes his head and kisses him, “It’s fine.”

Their walk to the shack is comfortably silent between them, as they listen to the harmony of the forest.

When they get inside the Shack, everyone is drinking soda and talking about various things, obviously trying to keep their mind off of their missing family members.

Pyronica, who was sitting with her back to the door turns to them first, having been listening all night. She puts down the drink and rushes over, pulling the shorter demon into a hug.

“Never _ever_ do something like that to me again pipsqueak. _**Ever**_.”

Bill smiles and hugs her back, “If I’d had a choice I wouldn’t have done it the first time Py.”

She pulls back and squints her eyes at him, before nodding and hugging him again, “Good.”

Dipper, meanwhile, was bombarded with a worried Mabel, who asked about a billion questions about how it went and what he did to take out the creep, all at once, and he couldn’t help but to laugh partway through her question, because even when he goes out on a dangerous rescue mission that he might not have come back from from what they knew, she’s still the same old Mabel.

When he laughs, she gets flushed, and hugs him, “I missed you big bro. Please don’t let your husband get kidnapped again. We can’t handle all the stress.

Dipper rolls his eyes, smiling fondly at Mabel, “I’m sure he’ll try to not get kidnapped again Mabel.”

Mabel nodded once, “Good.”

They all turned to look at the others, who seemed relieved that they were finally home. Bill and Dipper held hands as they smiled back at their family.

“Well guys, do I ever have a great story to tell you.” Dipper started with a smile.

Everything was good, they were home again.

~Later that Night~

They were laying on the roof, staring up at the sky when Bill asked a question that Dipper had been expecting for a while now.

“What’s with the World Changer thing anyways?”

Dipper shrugged and smiled as he looked up at the sky, “Apparently, by rights of my magic being ninety percent more earth based than demon based, and me being so powerful, I gained the title world changer, because I can literally change both of these worlds, as an excessively powerful demon who doesn’t obey the normal rules of powerful demons, and a being with enough earth magic that none of the creatures in the most densely magical forests in the world could have my power over earth magic.”

Bill’s eye widened as he turned to look at the human-turned-demon, “And what are you thinking of doing with all that power?”

Dipper shrugged and turned to him, grinning, “I think it’s about time that the alpha’s over there learn to respect the omega’s they have, otherwise, they might just, slip out to one of Earth’s many accepting societies to find a better alpha, how about you?”

Bill grins at his mate, “Oh, absolutely, though, how do you plan to make this work?”

Dipper shrugs, “We’ve got one of the most powerful reality bending demons for your world and a human-turned-demon with more power than sense on our side, I think we could probably find a way to open a rift that’d only let certain types of demons through. After all, they already have the symbols to lock Omega’s away in _the Hole_ , for this, we just need a symbol to lock alpha’s out, along with some extra painful, life ending wards if an alpha who intends to harm an omega tries to get through. Meanwhile, I can use the normal way out, and _you_ , will always have an open invitation, so you can use either.”

Bill grins at Dipper, leaning up to kiss him as deeply as he could before they started planning the coup they’d be pulling to get the omega’s out.

As long as they were together, they could do anything.


	17. Epilogue

~Ten Years Later~

Dipper was laying on his stomach in the middle of a heavily warded room, while Pyronica tattooed his back and Mabel sat in the corner reading a magazine. Bill was outside the room, pouting because Dipper told him it was going to be a surprise.

Pyronica was talking to Dipper while she worked, “I still don’t understand why you felt the need to do this today instead of on your _actual_ anniversary.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “I told you, today’s the anniversary of the day me and Bill figured out that we could honestly do anything as long as we were together.”

She huffed, but Dipper knew there was no real feeling in it, she just enjoyed messing with him, after all, her and her alpha celebrated every single anniversary they could too.

Dipper kept himself relaxed as she drew the large, oh so unique wheel into his back.

Mabel was the one who spoke up next, still reading her magazine, “Dipper just wanted an excuse to have Bill’s mark somewhere else on his skin, though, I have to say, this one is far more interesting than the triangles you’d had tattooed on your arms.”

Dipper huffed, “Hey! Bill _liked_ those triangles thank you very much!”

She nods, “Oh, I know, he was all kinds of sappy over them being on your skin for _days_. I doubt he’ll ever shut up about this. You two are almost sickeningly cute.”

He rolled his eyes and didn’t even dignify that with an answer as he felt Pyronica finish up the bricks on the triangle and start on the bow tie. It wouldn’t be too long before the image was complete. Bill’s probably feeling a little itchy in the weirdest way out there, but to Dipper, that’s what he gets after doing the same thing with him five years ago, Bill’s was on his chest, right over his left ribcage, he’d had Dipper’s summoning wheel tattooed.

He wasn’t able to walk for days afterwards, and Dipper still felt awfully smug when he looked at him. He could always tell where the other was from that tattoo, and it made him feel extra happy knowing it was on his lover.

So, Dipper, being the sap that he is, chose the same date, another five years later, to fuck with his husband in return.

Dipper smiled as Pyronica finished up and wrapped the bandages around him.

“Remember, if you’re going to surprise him with this, you’re going to have to show it to him while you’re healing the last wound, otherwise, he’ll already have a full connection, and make sure the last wound you heal is in the eye portion.”

Dipper chuckles at her advice, “I know, I know Py, don’t worry, he’ll be extremely shocked when we get home. After dinner though, because I feel like tormenting him for a little while.”

Pyronica rolls her eyes before waving goodbye to him alongside Mabel, who leaves with her.

Dipper pulls his shirt back on and walks out of the room, smiling at Bill after he leaves, Bill looks up at him excitedly and Dipper chuckles, “Trust me, you’ll love it. Now, how would you feel about getting dinner?”

~~

When they finally get home, they’re laughing as they talk about funny new experiences that the demon merge showed them.

And Dipper takes off his shirt almost immediately, Bill notices that summoning itch again, but ignores it as Dipper unwraps the bandaids.

It’s getting stronger, but he can’t see yet, so they must not have included the eye.

Dipper slowly turns around as Bill’s vision is split again, his eye widens as he realizes that he’s looking at himself and a summoning wheel for him.

He rights his vision and leans down to give Dipper the deepest, dirtiest kiss he can manage.

“ _ **Holy shit, Pine Tree**_.” Is all he says as he drags his mate towards the nearest surface, ready to be claimed all over again.

Oh, how he loved his alpha.

And if the world hummed with energy as they reminded each other of how much they loved each other then that was just fine. Because between the two of them? They'd managed to change a lot of perspectives.


End file.
